


Fan from the start

by Lise_fangirl



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clony - Freeform, Clony-freeform, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hannah & Jeff are alive, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Build, The Wallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise_fangirl/pseuds/Lise_fangirl
Summary: Everyone knows Clay and Tony are pining over each other, except they themselves don't realize it so they might need some help.Just a real cute story of how they grow to love eacht other, and lots of fluff eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

“Clay! Hurry, Tony is already here waiting for you!” Lainie shouts to her son who’s still in his room. Clay’s heart almost skips a beat as he hears the name of his best friend.  “Coming!” he yells quickly. He throws his phone tot the side of the bed and jumps out of his pajamas. He gets into his signature outfit and runs his fingers through his always-the-same hair. He looks at himself in the mirror and fixes some of the last few hairs sticking out. “Clothes, check. Hair, check. Phone, ch…” He grasps it off the bed and puts it in his pocket. “Phone, check!” While opening his door, he checks his room to see if he didn’t forget anything. When he decides he didn’t, he closes the door and runs down the stairs two steps at a time.

 

“Hi Clay, you in a hurry?” Tony chuckles as Clay feels himself blushing. ‘Jezus, why do I always start blushing and acting weird when I’m around Tony.’ He thinks to himself. Before he can answer Tony’s question, his mother calls them. “Do you two have some time left for breakfast or…” “I’d love to Mrs Jensen, but since Clay here is a bit late today, I think it would be better to head to school now. But thank you for asking!” Tony says friendly. He’s always so polite and kind to his parents, it  makes Clay feel like his heart is going to explode. “Uh yeah, I’m sorry Tony. I hope you’re not too hungry?” he asks sheepishly. “Oh, but I’m sure you’ll make it up to me, Clay.” Tony chuckles and gives him a wink. Clay’s mouth almost goes dry from Tony’s wink. What is happening to him? “I will, Tony. I will.” Clay laughs as he waves goodbye to his parents and follows Tony towards his beloved red Mustang.

 

“So, did you buy your ticket for the Spring Fling thing yet?” Tony suddenly asks, which startles Clay. “Uh, no not yet. I’m actually going to perform with my band at the party, so I can get in for free” he mutters. “I’m sorry, what? You’re going to perform with the Wallows?” Tony gasps as he gives Clay a shocked look. “Yeah, I know right? I’m so nervous to perform in front of everyone I know.” Clay sighs. “What? No, Clay! That’s awesome, I can’t wait to see you and the band perform! I’ve wanted to see you on a stage for ages! You guys are really good, you know that?” Tony says with a loving smile, which Clay doesn’t see very often on him. “If you say so.” He chuckles.

 

Tony insisted of listening to some of the songs from Clay’s band since he heard the news about Clay performing on the Spring Fling. Tony knew this was going to be a big deal for Clay as he does not like being in the spotlight with his friends, or school at all. Tony was secretly so excited to see Clay perform. He’s been a fan from the Wallows since day one, and from Clay in general. He admires everything about him. His hoodies, his cute hairdo, just Clay. He shakes his head shortly and concentrates on the road, before he gets lost in his thoughts. After all, he was with Brad right? He couldn’t allow himself to think about Clay like this. He could daydream about Clay for hours. He’s never been like that with Brad. But no way he was going to admit this to himself, let alone say anything about it to Clay, or Brad.

 

Clay is not the best in being subtle, he knows that. But he can’t resist to look at Tony every other second. The crinkle by his nose when the light turns red, his perfect slick back hair. The way he mutters some Spanish words when the car in front of them slams the brakes. The tone hand resting on the steering wheel. The way his fingers tap along to the music. Clay loves how Tony is humming softly with his song ‘These days’.

 

But off course Tony isn’t that oblivious, and he notices right away that Clay is stealing glances at him. It makes him feel all warm inside, and he just wants to drive to somewhere more quiet, and kiss the hell out of Clay. He just wants to pull him out of the car and push him against the hood and p… What? No! No, Tony does not think about Clay in that way! ‘He is my best friend, how can I think of him like that? I’m with Brad!’ he reminds himself. Clay is just, he is something special. Tony loves him with all his heart, but he knows Clay is straight and he is scared to death to ruin their friendship by telling him how he feels.

 

“You okay there, Tony? You look like you zoned out for a second.” Clay asks, poking Tony on his forearm. “Hmm? Yeah I’m fine, sorry. I was just thinking.” He explains. “If you’re stuck with something in your head, you can always come to me. You know that right?” “I know Clay, thanks man.” Tony smiles sheepishly, almost shy.  “Anytime.”

 

They arrive at school a few minutes later, the last song of one of Tony’s mixtapes just coming to an end. Tony drops Clay off and then parks his car in his parking spot. He checks his hair one more time in his rear view mirror and gets out, on his way to find Clay again. He finds him by his locker, surrounded by some of their friends. “Tony Padilla! There you are!” Jeff exclaims. “Hi Jeff, hi guys!” he smiles and nods to Alex, Zach and Jessica. “Has anyone seen Hannah yet?” Zach asks. “Not yet. Why, Zach? Are you finally going to ask her to the Spring Fling?” Alex asks, stumping his elbow in Zach’s side. “Har har, Alex. Did you ask Jessica yet?” he shoots back. “Zach!” Alex mutters, receiving a chuckle from Jessica. “Thank you, Zach.” She laugshs.

 

‘Hi guys!” A familiar voice calls out, all of them recognizing it immediately. “Hey Hannah, good morning” Tony says as he steps closer to Clay so Hannah can join their little circle. His arm brushes against Clay’s, and Tony almost crumbles to his feet. Hannah notices this, and winks at Tony, who starts blushing at this and looks at his feet. “Hey Hannah, uh, can I uh, talk to you for a second? Just the two of us.” Zach stutters, rubbing his hands together nervously. “Yeah sure!” she says, stepping out of the circle, following Zach to a more private place and not knowing what he wants to tell her.

 

“Yes, Zach! Of course I will come with you to the Spring Fling!” Hannah yells out excitedly, causing everyone to look at them. “I guess that’s a yes.” Jessica smiles. Tony feels his phone buzzing in his pocket and takes it out. It’s a message from Brad.

 **Brad:** Goodmorning boyfriend. You want to meet up later at Monet’s?

Tony shrugs as he reads the text. He doesn’t like it that Brad calls him his boyfriend. He rolls his eyes and starts texting back.

 **Tony:** Hey Brad. Yeah, that’s fine. 3pm work for you?

 

“You ok?” Clay whispers to Tony, turning his concerned face to him. Tony looks at him and gives him a small smile. “Yeah, it’s fine. It’s just Brad. Don’t worry about it.” As soon as Hannah and Zach joined them again, the bell rang. “See you at lunch, everyone!” Clay says happily as he leaves for his first period with Alex.

 

Tony has first period with Hannah, and of course she won’t stop talking about Clay. Which Tony secretly doesn’t mind though. “Sooo, you little sneaky bastard. I saw you brushing Clay’s arm earlier! When will you tell him?” she asks. “Hannah! Shush! People can hear you! And I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “Tony, seriously? I can see how you’re into him. And boy, Clay is into you as well. You two just don’t see it yourselves.” Hannah rambles. “What? Clay is not into me! He is fucking straight, Hannah!” Tony sighs, hard enough to let his chest rise high. “If you say so yourself, Tony.” Hannah chuckles and rolls her eyes, finding it kind of funny that two of her best friends are so oblivious to the others feelings. 

 

The day went by kinda fast. Clay is on his way out of school to meet with Tony by his car. Clay couldn’t wait to get home and watch one of the Star Wars fim for the hundredth time. “Hey Clay!” Tony greets him as he lets himself fall back in to the seat. “Hi Tony. What are your plans for the rest of the d     ay?” Tony sighs, Clay getting a little worried again. Tony is normally overexcited when school ends early, but he seems off today. “Meh, I’m meeting up with Brad at Monet’s in an hour. I really don’t feel like hanging out with him now.” He explains. “What’s up between the two of you lately? You’re always so… sad when you talk about him.” Clay almost whispers. Shit, did Clay see that? “It’s just, I don’t know. In the beginning it was fun and stuff, but he is so over possessive of me. He gets so fucking jealous every time you and I hang out. And I guess I just don’t really love him anymore. The spark’s gone.” “Well, maybe you two are going through a rough time? Or is there another reason why you don’t love him anymore?” Clay immediately regrets his words, he can’t push Tony like this. Not now. “I don’t know Clay, there’s been this boy… I’m just confused at the moment.” Clay’s mood drops right away. All he wants to do now when he gets home is lay in his bed and disappear in his blankets. Tony is in love with another guy? Who? He can’t think of any other gay boy Tony has been hanging out with. He kind of feels jealous of that other boy now. Why can’t Tony just love him? “That sucks Tony. I really hope you will make up your mind soon, because I don’t like seeing you this sad. You deserve happiness.” Clay says, receiving a thankful smile and nod from Tony.

 

Tony didn’t come in this time as he always does. He just let Clay get out of the car, waved him goodbye and chased off. Clay was so confused. Did Tony not want to spend more time with him now that he had his difficulties with Brad and he’s been seeing another boy? He decided not to get too stressed out over this right now. All he needs now is a good nap he thinks by himself as he opens his front door and heads straight up to his room. His parents won’t be home for a while so they can’t bother him during his beauty sleep.

 

Clay can’t seem to fall asleep though. He keeps replaying Tony’s words in his mind. He tosses and turns but can’t fight the right position to doze off. He grabs his phone and decides to text Hannah. Maybe she has some answers for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clay:** Hey Hannah… can we talk?

 **Hannah:** What’s wrong Clay? Are you okay?

 **Clay:** Yeah I’m fine, I’m just feeling so confused.

 **Hannah:** Let me guess… Tony?

 **Clay:** Yeah…

 **Clay:** He’s with Brad at Monet’s now, and I can’t help but feel a bit, I don’t know, jealous? I’m so confused Hannah! I’m straight, I’ve always liked girls, I never had these weird feelings for a boy, but the minute Tony looks at me with that dorky face of his, or even when he gets near me, I get all warm inside and I just don’t ever want to leave his side. You know what I mean? I just, I miss him.

 **Hannah:** Oh Clay… The way you talk about him, and the way you look at him, I just know you feel more for him than ‘like’. I know you want him to be more than a friend to you. I’ve seen you stealing glances at him every chance you get.

 **Clay:** Hannah, please. What do I have to do? I can’t just go to Monet’s and spill my guts out to Tony with Brad watching us. Besides, I know I will never even have the guts to tell this to Tony. He thinks I’m straight anyways.

 **Hannah:** And you aren’t, and you should be proud of that. And believe me, Tony isn’t THAT oblivious. If anyone is oblivious, it’s you. Tony stares at you in class, when we see you in the hallways, …

 **Clay:** That can’t be true Hannah. Earlier today he told me that he is having a rough time with Brad because he’s been having feelings for another boy. Obviously that’s not me.

 **Hannah:** But what if he did meant you? I’m just saying, Clay, don’t give up on him. Not yet. Trust me.

 **Clay:** If you say so. Anyway, thank you for listening to my teenage troubled heart. Seriously, thank you. x

 **Hannah:** Anytime, Helmet. x

 

With Clay’s mind now a bit more at ease, he puts his phone away and tries to catch some sleep again. Which he does eventually.

 

Tony arrives at Monet’s at 3:05 pm. He already knows Brad will be pissed, even if it’s just been five minutes. He spots Brad in a corner of the café, already settled with a cup of coffee. He decides to not order a coffee yet, wanting to know what Brad has to tell first. “Where have you been? You’re late.” Brad spats as Tony sits down at the chair across from him. “Jezus, Brad. I’m only five minutes late. I had to drop Clay off at-“ “Oh, and there’s the Clay-card again. What’s up with you and that boy? You fucking hang out more with him than you do with me!” Brad says raising his voice, which doesn’t impress Tony. “Hey! Clay is my best friend. I picked him up this morning, so obviously I had to bring him back home as well. And besides, as I told you, he is my best friend. So I’m allowed to hang out with him, aren’t I?” he spits back. “Tony, you treat him like he is your boyfriend. You never treat me like that. When was the last time we had an actual date?” “I cannot even listen to you saying this. What about movie night last week? You forgot about that?!” Tony slams his fist on the table, causing Brad’s coffee to spill a little and the rest of the customers are all looking at them now. “What, never seen a gay guy mad?” he says to them angrily. “Tony, enough! Look, our date night last week was not really a date. You were texting Clay the whole time during the film. Seriously, that’s so disrespectful. You’re on a date with me, and you spend the majority of the evening texting another fucking guy! You know that counts as cheating, right?” Tony’s face turns red with anger at this. “Alright, fuck it. I’m gonna go now. I don’t want to spend any other second with you today. You are being a fucking asshole, Brad!” With that, Tony gets up as leaves the café. He steps in his car, slamming the door a bit too hard. But he’d apologize to his red baby later. He had to hit something now.

 

He rushed over to the gym to see if his boxing coach was there today. “Hey Tony, what’s up?” he suddenly hears. He looks up and sees his coach. “Hey Caleb. I just need to hit something, can you fix that?” he says, steam almost coming out of his ears. “Whoa, okay.. come with me.” Tony doesn’t even wait for Caleb because as soon as he sees the boxing bag, he starts hitting it with a series of hard punches. “Wow, you’re really tensed. What happened?” Caleb cautiously asks. “Fucking. BRAD!” Tony shouts as he slams his left fist into the bag. “Ahh I see, boy trouble?” Caleb teases but stops right away, as he sees Tony’s warning on his face. “I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” Tony punches the bag one more time before he lets out a deep sigh and rests his head against it. “No I don’t. I have to figure some shit out. But thank you though, for your time.”

 

“Clay? Are you home?” Clay jumps up an is fully awake in less than a second. “Yes, mom! I’m upstairs!” he calls back. He hears the sound of feet on the stairs, than in the hallway, and then hears his door being pushed open. “Hi honey. Are you okay? Did you sleep? Are you feeling sick? Should I call the-“ “Mom, please no. I just took a little nap, I was tired from school. I’m fine.” He lies. “Okay then sweetie. Dinner will be ready in half an hour.” “Thanks mom.” She smiles back at her son and then leaves him alone again, going downstairs to start dinner. Clay grabs his phone to check if he missed any big news. He has one message, it’s from Hannah.

 **Hannah:** Hey sleeping angel. Hope you are feeling a bit better now.

 **Clay:** Hi, I do actually. Thanks again, I owe you.

He quickly replies and then opens his Facebook app, checking for any news there until his mom calls him down for dinner.

 

Tony comes home, still frustrated but feeling more calm already. “Hi Tony, como estuvo tu dìa?” “Hi mom. It was fine, thanks.” He says as he kisses her on her cheek. “Dinner is ready in 5 minutes, amor.” “I’m just going to change into something more comfortable.” Tony runs up the stairs and as he wants to open his door, he bumps into his oldest brother Daniel. “Ahh, little bro, you home at last?” he asks. “Yes Daniel, don’t you see…” he huffs. “Whoa hey, what’s gotten into you today? Did Clay flirt with another guy or something?” Daniel teases, but receives a finger from Tony pointing at him. “Mierda, Daniel! Don’t you dare talk about Clay like that! Estúpido!” with that, Tony walks in his room and slams his door shut. “Jezus Tony, ask him out already, we all know you’re into him.” Daniel shouts through the door. Tony mouths the words his brother just said, really overdoing it.

“Tony, dinner’s rea-“ His older sister Leya barges into his room, causing Tony to almost jump out of his skin. “God, Leya! You fucking scared me! What happened to knocking on the door?” he spits. “I’m sorry, Tony. Have- have you been… crying?” she says as she steps closer to his bed, forcing him to scoot back on his bed so she can sit next to him. Tony wants to say something, but as soon as he opens his mouth, the only sound coming out are sobs, as he starts crying all over again. Leya pulls him close, holding him tight in her arms. “What happened, bro? I hate seeing you like this.” She says sadly, receiving an even louder sob from Tony. She tightens her grip even more. “It’s just… it’s Clay. And then there’s Brad.” He sobs, wiping away some tears.

 

“You still haven’t made up your mind yet?” “Yes I have, I know who is right for me. It’s just, Brad doesn’t ever let me speak, he’s always the one talking, and Clay is… straight. So why would I end things with Brad when I would end up alone?” he asks, sniffing every few words. “Look. If Brad makes you unhappy, I think that you’re still better off alone than that you let him boss you around, and not treating you with respect.” Tony hums, and nods his head slightly. “And, I’m still not sure why you think Clay isn’t gay, or bi maybe. Every time I see the two of you together, you are always staring at one another when you think the other isn’t looking. But I was looking. And I saw all of the sad puppy faces you guys made when you wanted to hug or kiss or I don’t know what with the other.” That makes Tony chuckle a bit. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I should end things with Brad and see where I end up with Clay.” “I think that’s one of your best ideas ever!” Leya exclaims as she gently pushes him by his shoulder, causing Tony to almost lose his balance. “Haha. Thank you Leya, thank you for always saying the right things.” He says as he pulls her in a hug. “Hey, that’s what big sisters are for. Now, let’s go eat!”

 

Clay has to admit, the dinner his mom made was actually delicious. He wishes them goodnight and heads back upstairs to his room. He gets to his bathroom and turns on his shower. While stripping of his clothes, he stumps his toe against the sink table. “Argh, fucking hell!” he yelps. There’s no blood though, luckily. A few seconds later his mirror starts to get foggy, and steam comes out of the shower, his sign for getting in. He tries not to think about a half-naked Tony in the gym changing rooms. It’s not as easy as he thinks, as he starts to aroused. He glances down and sees his member being half hard. “Well, fuck…” he says as he starts solving ‘the problem’. Once he’s all dried off and in his pajamas, he gets into bed and grabs his phone. There’s a message from Skye from like an hour ago.

 **Skye:** Hey Clay. I don’t know if this is any of my business, but I think you should now. Today as I entered Monet’s at around 3.15pm, I saw Tony and Brad. But it wasn’t lovey-dovey, they were having a real bad fight. I don’t know what it was about, but Tony stormed out of the café really angry. I don’t know where he is or how he is now, maybe you should send him a text?

 **Clay:** Oh no… Thanks for letting me know, Skye!

 

**Clay:** Hey Tony. I uh- I just wanted to know, are you okay?

Clay feels his blood pressure rise the second he pushed send. “Shit, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m such a loser.” He barely finished his sentence as his phone bleeps. Heart skipping a beat, he turns on his phone. It’s Tony.

 **Tony:** Hi Clay. Skye must have told you something? I saw her entering Monet’s when I was there with Brad.

 **Tony:** But don’t worry, I’m fine. Really. I promise.

 **Clay:** You sure?

 **Tony:** Yes, Clay, I really am. I’ll pick you up tomorrow?

 **Clay:** Oh yes, thank you!

 **Tony:** Goodnight, Clay.

 **Clay:** Sweet dreams, Tony!

 

“Sweet dreams? Isn’t that a little too gay?” Clay wondered. He shrugged it off and put the charger in his phone, resting it on the night stand. “Sweet dreams, Tony.” He whispers before dozing off in a good night sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh the tensionnn :D


	3. Chapter 3

Two more days had gone by. Today was Friday, and school had just finished. Clay and his friends had decided to go picnicking together. Everyone brought their own sandwich, but they all brought some small snacks as well. And drinks, non-alcoholic off course. Tony drove with Clay, Skye, Alex and Justin, while Zach gave Hannah a VIP ride in his Audi. “Zach, remember! Keep your hands on your steering wheel!” Justin yells at him before he gets in the car, receiving a middle finger from Zach. Everybody in the Red Mustang started laughing. “Aw, the two love birds. I really hope they will be together soon. Spring Fling is only 2 weeks away!” Skye says. “Crazy how time flies right? Feels like summer is right around the corner!” Alex says, while looking up out of the car at the sun. His vision blinded by its brightness.

 

It’s a perfect spring afternoon. Birds are chirping, grass is green and the trees are in full bloom. The group of friends picked a place to sit right in the middle of the field. They spread out their blankets. Zach off course shared his with Hannah and Jessica shared hers with Alex, Skye and Justin. As Clay was spreading his, Tony searched through his bag and muttered something “Ahw shit, I forgot my blanket.” Before anyone could say something, Clay spoke up. “We can share mine if you want! It’s way too big for me anyways.” Tony nodded thankfully and put his bag next to Clay’s before sitting down on the blanket. Even with the two of them on it, there was still plenty of place.

 

They all chit-chatted as they ate their food. Tony brought something his mom had made especially for today. “What’s this called again, Tony?” Clay asked, pointing to the tray of cookies Tony brought. “They are _polvorón_. Crumbly and sweet cookies and I think they’re delicious.” “I want to try one. I want to taste some of your roots.” Clay chuckled. His words went straight below the belt to Tony. “Shit. He didn’t mean it that way. Stop fantasizing, Tony! Pervert!” he scolded himself. He held the tray out to his friends, everyone taking a cookie. “Mmh, you were right, these are delicious!” Hannah yells contently. “I will let my mother know you guys like them.” Tony smiled, feeling so proud of his mom now.

 

They talked, and talked, and talked. Every so minutes though, Tony noticed Clay moving just an inch closer to him. He tried ignoring it, but as Clay’s knee was now resting against Tony’s leg, he couldn’t help but have this small smirk on his face the whole time. Clay was sitting crossed-legged, so Tony stretched his legs a little, leaning back and leaning on his arm. He put one arm behind Clay, ready to catch him if he would lose balance. When Clay realized Tony’s arm was behind him, he scooted over just a little bit more, just to feel more of Tony’s warmth, and feeling so safe inside his arms. Tony’s scent almost took over Clay’s sense to talk in full sentences. “You okay there, Clay? You look like you can doze off at any time.” Hannah says, throwing a face at Jessica, the both of them having the exact same thing on their mind. “Yeah, it’s just so nice here. I would love to take a nap actually.” Clay admitted. Hannah then looked at Tony, who looked so proud of himself, like he was the only one who could protect Clay and let him feel safe. “Yeah, that’s a good idea actually. Let’s all lay back and just enjoy nature in its purest form!” Skye said. Easy said, easy done. Everyone laid back on their blankets. Hannah almost disappearing in Zach’s body, as she lay really close to him, his arm supporting her neck. Tony let himself fall back first, stretching out his arm, signing to Clay to fall back to and rest his head on his arm. As soon as Clay laid next to Tony, Tony scooted over to the boy he was in love with, their sides now touching, Tony completely taking in Clay’s scent, letting out a deep sigh and dozing off with a smile on his face. This moment felt just right, felt like coming home. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Clay in his arms, and all of the beautiful spring sounds.   


Clay turned his head slowly and when he noticed Tony’s eyes were closed, he turns a bit more. He admired Tony’s long dark eyelashes, and the cute tip of his nose. He loved how his pink plumb lips were curled up in a small smile. He started smiling as well as he turned his head around again, closing his eyes too. He dozed off thinking about the crazy but lovely feeling of being in Tony’s strong, manly arms.  He seriously needed to think about his sexuality. These feelings he get when he’s around Tony, those aren’t just out of friendship anymore.

 

It was probably only like 20 minutes later, but Clay really felt much better. He pushed himself up cautiously, because Tony was still asleep. He almost whimpered at the loss of Tony’s arm around him. But just a few moments later, Tony woke up too. He stretched his body and moaned lowly while doing so. “Okay, now that sleepyhead is awake too, we can finally play a game.” Justin exclaims excited. “What did you have in mind?” Jessica asks, then taking a bite of her apple. “Truth or dare!” “Oh Justin, how old are we? 12?” Alex sighs. “No, Alex. We’re going to play it like 17 year olds.” “I’m in!” Hannah yells. “Me too. Let’s see what secrets you guys have.” Tony says, smirking at Clay.

 

“Okay, I go first.” Jessica says. She looks at all her friends before picking someone. “Skye! Truth or dare?” “Ugh why me.. Uhh, truth.” Jessica nods and starts thinking. “Okay uhhm, have you ever done something against the law?” “Well since I make bridges and stuff look nicer with graffiti, I guess I have.” She explains. “That makes sense.” Jessica chuckles. “Okay my turn now. Uhm, Zach! Truth or dare?” ‘I’ll take dare.” He says while putting on his game face. “I dare you to imitate another person sitting here in our circle. We have to guess who it is.” “Okay, give me a sec.” Zach opens his bag and gets his sunglasses out, putting them on. Next he holds one arm as if he is holding a steering wheel, and the other as if it was resting on a car door. “Ohh I know this one! It’s Tony!” Clay shouts, almost bursting out with laughter. “Off coure you do.” Hannah smirked. “Okay Clay, since you are so enthusiastic, you’re next.” Well thank you Zach.” He says, putting on a voice and raising his hand.

 

Tony feels himself getting nervous as Clay scans every person in the circle. At last, Clay turned his head an looked at Tony, raising an eyebrow. “Tony… Truth or dare?” he smirked. “You choose, Clay.” He smiled. “Okay. Uhm… Have you ever, uh, had a relationship with a girl?” he asked, actually curious about this. “That’s actually a good question, Clay. I’m curious as well.” Alex says. Clay looks at Tony with hopeful eyes as he opens his mouth to start talking. “Well, actually I haven’t. I’ve been interested in guys for as long as I can remember.” Tony said giving Clay a wink. Clay hummed at his answer, feeling himself starting to blush.

 

They hang out for quite some more time, until it had gotten more chilly outside. Tony saw Clay shivering on their way back to the car, and put his leather jacket over his shoulder. He heard Hannah whispering to Jessica, but acted like he didn’t hear. “Ohmygod, look at him. He’s so sweet.” “I know right? I would die to see them together.” Tony looked back at them, narrowing his eyes and looking back forwards. “Shit, did he hear that?” “You know we are talking the truth, Tony!” Hannah yelled, then bursting into chuckling with Jessica. “What are they talking about?” Clay asked, looking at a startled Tony. “It’s nothing Clay. They are just messing with me.” He explained. He hated lying to Clay, but Clay couldn’t know his truth yet. He had to deal with Brad first.

 

“Thank you guys for this afternoon, I had a lot of fun.” Justin said as they had all reached the cars again. “Yeah, I agree. This was fun. We should do it again sometime!” Zach said. “See you at school guys!” Skye said as she got in Tony’s car. Tony and Zach drove on the same road for a while, but at one stoplight Zach had to turn right, when Tony had to turn left to drop off their friends. When the lights turned green, the two cars honked at each other and turned their own way.

 

About twenty minutes later, Tony had dropped anyone off except for Clay, off course. Tony was just pulling op by Clay’s house. “You want to come in, Tony? Maybe watch a movie or something like that?” Clay asked, hating himself for sounding so shy and insecure. After all, Tony was his best friend, and they hung out together countless times. “Off course Clay, sounds fun!” Tony replied, happy with the invitation. “Hi Clay, Tony! How was the picnic?” Clay’s mom asked. “Hi Mrs Jensen, it was a lot of fun! Is it okay if I come in to watch a movie with Clay?” “Sure Tony! You don’t have to ask that, you know you can. Do you want to stay for dinner?” she said smiling. “Yes, thank you!” he answered thankfully. “Alright, we’re heading upstairs now. Love you mom!” Clay said, pulling Tony by his arm quickly, avoiding any further questions.

 

“Do you think they’re together already?” Matt asked his wife putting the paper he was reading away from his face. “Hmm, I don’t think so. I saw Tony’s mother the other day and she said he was going through some difficulties with Brad still. Besides, I think Clay would tell us something like that.” She said, already looking forward to the moment she would see her son happy. “Lainie, I would love for Clay to find someone, but I do think you have to talk to him. I think he is feeling insecure about his sexuality… I can see how he looks at handsome men in movies, and the way he looks at the sight of a naked woman in a movie.” “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll try to talk to him tonight.”

 

“So, you’ve never had a girlfriend?” Clay asked. Tony was really into the movie and didn’t hear him at first. “Tony?” “Huh? I’m sorry, did you say something? Because Katniss really has to kiss Peeta right fucking now or I’ll go up there and do it myself.” Clay started laughing, loving how Tony felt bad for the characters in a movie. “I was wondering if you really never had a girlfriend.” He repeated. Tony shifted, moving closer to Clay. “No Clay. I’ve told you earlier, I only like guys, from the first moment I can remember. I just don’t get girls, and I like the manliness of men. You know what I mean?” he explained. Clay just hummed, trying to fight himself to not stare at the way Tony’s lips moved differently at every word. He almost didn’t realize Tony was leaning in. He could feel Tony’s warm breath brush his own lips, but before they could connect, Clay went back. “I-I think I heard my mom saying dinner is ready.” He gets up quickly and opens the door, waiting for Tony to follow him downstairs. Shit, why did he pull away? He would die to feel Tony’s lips on his, even once. But no, his stupid conscience kicked in. He did not want to be the reason of Tony cheating on Brad.


	4. Chapter 4

Things went awkwardly after Tony had almost kissed Clay. Tony wanted to hit himself in the head so hard right now. Why did he lean in and try to kiss Clay? He knew this wasn’t the right moment. He couldn’t do this to Clay, Brad or himself. He would only feel more guilty by kissing Clay if he was still together with Brad. But this was it. Tomorrow he was going to meet up with Brad, and have the talk. Clay and Tony sat across from each other at the table, Clay’s parents noticing the shift of moods but deciding to ignore it. When they had all finished their plates, Tony excused himself to the toilet. He took his phone and texted his sister, hoping she would answer right away.

 **Tony:** Leya! Shit, I’ve done something so insanely stupid!

He tapped his fingers on his leg while waiting for her to respond. Which she did almost right away.

 **Leya:** Shit what happened Tony? Don’t tell me you beat up another guy!

 **Tony:** What? No! I almost kissed Clay! Well I tried, but he pulled away and now I feel like such an asshole.

 **Leya:** Damn Tony you scared me there. Come home, we’ll talk about this.

 

With that, he flushed the toilet to make the others think he actually used it, and got out again. “Hey Clay, my sister just texted me and asked if I come home. I’m really sorry about the movie, but we will watch it another time, I promise!” Tony blurts out before Clay can even try to say something. “Uh, yeah okay. That’s fine. I’ll see you later then!” Clay said, noticing that Tony really wanted to go and he himself also needed a moment to catch his breath after their almost-kiss.

 

“Clay? Can I talk to you upstairs please?” his mom said as soon as Tony sped off in his red Mustang. Clay turned around and followed his mom upstairs. “First of all, I want to know what happened there. You and Tony came down the stairs for dinner in such a different mood as when you went up. What happened?” she said, seeing Clay shift uncomfortably. Clay grasped a cushion and clasped it tight. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly. “I don’t know mom. Tony tried to kiss me.” He whispers. “And you didn’t want him to?” she put her hand on Clay’s shoulder. “No! I mean yes, but… I don’t know. I don’t know what all of this means, all these feelings I get when I’m with him. It feels so right when I’m near him, but at the same time I get so scared of all of this.” Tears were now forming in Clay’s eyes, and when his mom pulled him in for a hug, he let them all loose. “Oh Clay. You know what they call that feeling?” Clay looked at her with eyes full of tears and holding back a sob. “They call it love, dear. And don’t be afraid of it, it’s the most beautiful feeling you could have.” Lainie said, caressing her sons back while he was still quietly sobbing. “Aren’t you like, mad? For me being… gay?” “What? Oh Clay, how would I be mad at you when you finally realized where you can find your luck, your happiness? Dad and I love you to pieces, even if you’re gay. And let me tell you something, that Tony guy is a pretty handsome lad. You chose good, my dear.” Clay looked at his mom and then they both started laughing. “Thanks mom, thank you for supporting me. This means a lot to me.” He says, hugging her once again. A second later his dad walked in the room as well. “Dad, I have to tell you something. I-I’m gay!” he says, studying his dads face as he processes it. “I’m really happy for you, Clay. Come here!” Matt steps forwards and pulls his son in a hug as well. “I love you guys.” Clay sighs. “We love you too.” Lainie gets up from the bed and hugs Clay from behind, so now he stands in the middle while his parents are hugging him. “Okay, enough love for now.” He chuckles. As his parents left the room, Clay grabbed his phone and started typing a text to Hannah.

 **Clay:** Well, guess I just came out to my parents.

 **Hannah:** What?? Clay, that’s amazing! Omg I’m so fucking proud of you! Does Tony know too?

 **Clay:** No he can’t know, not yet. Hannah please, you and my parents are the only ones who know this, and I won’t to keep it like that just for a little longer. Can you keep it to yourself just a few more days? Please?

 **Hannah:** Clay off course. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.

 **Hannah:** Omg I am so fucking proud of youuuuuuuuu!!

 **Clay:** Hahahah, thank you! You’re the best xx

 **Hannah:** Sweet dreams about your Tony, Clay ;) xx

 

Tony walked in his house, panting heavily. “Where’s Leya?” he asked his brother Sebastián. “Upstairs in her room I guess.” He answers, walking past him and falling back into the couch. Tony rolls his eyes and runs upstairs. “Leya! Leyaaa!” Tony says while doing so. “Jezus Tony, _calmarás_!” he storms inside and sits on the bed, resting his head in his hands. “Explain me what happened.” Leya says calmly. “We were watching a movie and Clay asked if I ever had girlfriends and I said no and then he was looking at me in this weird way and I leaned in and wanted to kiss him but he pulled away and looked so terrified I really fucked everything up, every tiny little chance I had to get with Clay, I fucking screwed it up!” he rambles, being out of breath and crying when he finished.

 

“Oh, _hermanito_ …” Leya says pulling her younger brother in her arms, rocking him to try soothing the sobs. Tony takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. “You know what? This has been going on for weeks, months even. You are going to send a text to Brad right now, explaining that you want to see him tomorrow. You and I both know you want things to end with him. Your heart no longer belongs to him, it belongs to the boy with the hoodie. I really think you should start to allow yourself to actually be happy in a relationship, and to feel what true love feels like. Don’t you think?” Tony looks up at her and smiles. “I think you are. Brad just treated me like I was his possession or something. And when Clay looks at me, man when that boy looks at me. _Mierda_ …” “Okay okay, that’s enough. I don’t want to hear your fantasies about Clay!” she yells quickly, covering Ton’s mouth with her hand. She grabs his phone, and pushes it in his hand. “Now send the text.” She sternly says. Tony rolls his eyes, chuckling at the fact of his sister bossing him around. He opens his messages with Brad, and starts typing. “Is this fine?” he says, turning the screen to Leya. She nods and he hits send.

 **Tony:** Hey Brad. Can we meet up at Monet’s tomorrow? We have to talk.

“What if he doesn’t answer. Maybe he knows what’s up because I’ve been ignoring him since last night. Maybe he’ll be pissed and-“ Tony got cut off by the sound of his phone. “Tony stop talking, open it!” Leya says, pulling his arm. “Fine, fine!”

 **Brad:** Yeah, fine. 2pm?

 **Tony:** Yes, that’s okay. See ya tomorrow.

“Shit, he really is pissed. Damn it!” Tony mutters as he throws his phone on Leya’s pillow. “No, this is good Tony. Use this feeling tomorrow. Please Tony, do it for you, do it for Clay.” “Yeah, whatever.” He says and lets himself fall back while letting out a huge breath. “We all know who you belong to, you guys just have to realize it for yourselves.” Just as Leya wants to go out of her room to leave Tony by himself for a while, he stops her. “Hey sis, thank you. Really. I appreciate it.” He smiles. Leya winks and leaves the room.

 

Tony tosses and turns in his bed that night. He couldn’t get Clay’s shocked face out of his head. He felt so guilty. “What was I fucking thinking? Fuck me” he mutters to himself. Back then the moment felt so right, their faces were so close, and then there was Clay’s face. Tony really thought that he saw Clay looking, no staring at his lips. Did he really see that wrong? He almost never missed signals from other guys. But then when Clay had pulled away, and Tony saw the fear in Clay’s eyes, he immediately felt so stupid and guilty. “Shit, I have to text him.” Tony pulled his phone out of the charger and opened chat with Clay.

 **Tony:** Clay… I owe you an apology. I don’t know what had gotten into my head. I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you. I am so so sorry Clay! I will understand if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore because you are angry or awkward with me. I’m so sorry :(

It didn’t take Clay longer than a minute to reply. Tony almost dropped his phone at the sudden vibration.

 **Clay:** Stop apologizing Tony. You did what every other person would do in that moment. I’m the one who freaked out and did the wrong thing by letting you go home without talking about it. Please, don’t be mad at yourself, I’m the one to be mad at myself.

Tony’s heart almost burst from the feeling he got while reading the text. He’s not saying he didn’t like it.. Maybe after all, Tony’s feelings would be answered in the way he hoped. Tony made a

a promise to himself that moment. Tomorrow he would end things with Brad, and then drive straight to Clay to tell him about his feelings. It’s doesn’t matter if Clay feels the same or not, he just wants to be honest with him and tell him the truth. He deserved that.

 **Tony:** We’ll figure it out. Thank you Clay, thank you for not leaving me.

 **Clay:** I would never. Remember, I’m always here for you!

 **Tony:** This means so much to me! I can’t sleep in tomorrow so.. goodnight!

 **Clay:** Goodnight, _camarada_!

 

By the time Tony had put his phone back in the charger and got into a comfortable position in bed, there was a small smile on his face. And he was determined to not lose it overnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony got up really early the next morning. It was still foggy outside, so he decided to go for a run. He put on some grey trainers, a black V-neck T-shirt and threw on his dark blue hoodie. He went to the bathroom and quickly pulled his long hairs together in a man bun. “This isn’t so bad actually…” he said looking at himself in the mirror. Once he was okay with how he looked, he grabbed his phone off the night stand and went down the stairs as quietly as he could, because everyone else was still sleeping. His stomach started aching once he got into the kitchen. He opened the pantry and grabbed a granola bar. “Maybe I should write a note in case anyone wakes up and starts worrying.” He searched through his fathers’ desk for a piece of paper and a pen.

_I am going for a run. Be back soon. Tony x_

He left the note on the dinner table, plugged his headphones in his phone and put on some good music to run to. He tiptoed through the hall, and closed the door quietly like he never did before. It was a little chilly out, but that was perfect to him. He started running as the beginning tunes of Grenade by Bruno Mars made him hum.

 

Clay woke up in a surprisingly good mood. He heard the birds chirping happily outside, the sun was out, and the sky was blue. He had slept wonderful and felt very fit. He grabbed an outfit for today and head into his bathroom. He was stripped down to his underwear when he realized he had forgotten his waterproof speaker. He ran back in his room on his toes, grabbing the speaker and running back to the bathroom. He put on his new favorite song he found yesterday; I’m coming out by Diana Ross. He turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm. In the meantime he brushed his teeth, shaking his hips to the rhythm of the music. “ _I’m coming_ out!” he sang, using his toothbrush as a microphone. “ _I want the world to know, got to let it show!_ ” Steam was now coming out of the shower, which means it had finally warmed up. Still singing, he went under the shower and sang along with Diana.

 

“ _Buenos dias, mamá!_ ” Tony said as he walked in the living room an hour later. “ _Hola, cariño._ How was your run?” “Refreshing, actually. I think I am going to do it more often.” His mother smiled at him and nodded for him to sit down at the dinner table, Ria just finishing up breakfast. “ _Hola, Papá!” “_ Goodmorning, son. Any plans for the day?” Tony felt his stomach twitch and let his head down. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” his dad asked. “Yes I’m fine. It’s just, I’m meeting up with Brad later. I need to talk to him and I think we will be over by the end of the day.” Tony explains. “Oh dear, I’m glad you finally came to terms with yourself. Brad is no good for you.” Mario says. “Besides, I’d much rather have Clay as my son-in-law!” Ria added. “Mom!” Tony chuckled. “We will see ‘bout that. I have to talk to Brad first.” “Good luck son, do what you’ve gotta do, but remember. Stay humble.” “Always, _Papá_.” When Sebastián, Leya and Mayte joined them, they could finally start breakfast. “Where’s Daniel?” Mayte asked. “He’s with his girlfriend this weekend.” Leya stated. “ _Están haciendo cosas traviesas._ ” Sebastián said, causing his mom to almost choke in her food. “Seb! Stop!” their father warned.

 

“Hey Clay, why don’t you and I go shopping today? We still need to find you a suit for the ball at your school!” Lainie says to her son at the breakfast table. “Mom, it’s not a ball, it’s not prom or something. It’s just a Spring Fling. But, I would love to go shopping with you!” he says happily while taking another bite of his pancake. “Do you have something in mind?” his dad asks. “Well, since I’m also performing with the band, I don’t know if I want to wear a suit. I actually want to keep the suit for the actual prom…” Clay says, feeling his cheeks turn red. “I think that is a really good idea. Keep the good for later.” Matt says, fisting his son on the shoulder. “Yeah, thanks dad.” Clay chuckles.

 

Tony made sure he would be in Monet’s before Brad. He walked in at exactly 01.46pm. “Hey Tony, can I get you something?” Skye asked as Tony walked by the counter. “Uh yes. I cappuccino please.” Skye nodded and started on Tony’s coffee. “Hey Skye? Brad is going to come in in a few minutes, and we’re going to talk. Probably even end things. So please, can you make sure no one bothers us?” “Sure thing, Tony. I can’t wait ‘till that jerk is out of your life actually.” Tony chuckles. “Thank you, Skye.” Tony walked over to a quiet spot and sat down, facing the door so he could see Brad coming in. His phone vibrated on the table, causing it to make a rather loud noise. He quickly grabbed it and read the incoming text message.

 **Leya:** Good luck brother! I know you will do great. Remember what we talked about. You got this x

That made Tony feel more self-assured than ever, and he was ready for Brad to come in now. He sent a reply to his sister before putting his phone on silent and back in his pocket.

 **Tony:** Thank you Leya! I owe you x

Tony was sipping of his still hot coffee when the remarkable ring of the door sounded through the café. Someone had walked in, and Tony was almost too focused on his coffee to look up. “Tony.” He heard a voice say, startling him from his daydream. He sat up and looked straight into Brad’s annoyed face. “Sit down, please.” Tony said, taking a quick glance at Skye who was putting her thumbs up. “So, you wanted to talk?” Brad said as soon as he sat down. “Don’t you want a cup of coffee or something? I’ll pay.” Tony offered. “No thank you, let’s get this over with. Don’t go al gentleman on me.” Brad huffed. “Fine, straight to the point then. The thing is, I don’t feel like we’re a couple anymore. You boss me around every chance you get, you’re always mad and you just don’t make me happy. I’m sorry if this is hard, but it’s the truth.” “This is about Clay, right?” “Don’t you fucking dare get him into this, because this is all about you. You started giving up on me.” Tony said, losing his patience. “So, you’re saying what exactly?” “I’m telling you that we’re breaking up.” “Are you serious?” Brad said, looking like he had to hold back laughter. “Look at you, this is what I mean. I’m trying to have a serious conversation here and you fucking laugh? Goodbye, Brad.” “Fine, whatever you want. Go have fun with that Clay-faggot.” Tony stood up fast, causing his chair to almost fall to the ground and balled his fists. No one was allowed to call Clay a faggot. No one. Not ever. “You better get out of here now, or I will fucking end you right here and now.” Tony said, pure anger and hate in his eyes. Brad got up, giving Tony one last look, then turning around and disappeared out of Monet’s to never come back again. Tony let himself fall back in his chair and let out a deep breath as he put his head in his hands.

 

“Sooo… that looked intens…” Skye says as she approaches Tony’s table with her own cup of coffee and two blueberry muffins. “Here, I think you deserve this.” She says as she hands him over the muffin. “You’re a sweetheart. Thank you. It was intense, indeed. But I’m glad it’s over.” He says. “Like, over-over? You and Brad broke up?” she asks cautiously, studying Tony’s face to look for a good or bad reaction. “Yep. He’s such an asshole, I don’t know why I fell for him in the first place.” he grumbles. “Well I’m glad that you’re not too sad about it, because that guy did absolutely not deserve you.” Skye says as she gets up again, grabbing their two empty cups. “I’m going back to work, see you at school Monday?” she asks. “You really are too kind, Skye. Thank you for the muffin. I’ll see you at school!” he gets up and puts on his jacket. Just as he wants to walk out the door, Skye yells something at him. “You know, Clay’s at the Crestmont tonight!” Tony didn’t say anything back but stuck his middle finger up at her and looked at her over his shoulder playfully, narrowing his eyes. Skye chuckled, finding it very funny how she could annoy Tony so easily.

 

“Clay, we’ve been to 3 shops already. When did you get so picky about clothes?” Lainie jokes, poking Clay in his side. “I know moom! I just want to find the right thing, you know.” He whines. “I know honey, I’m just messing with you.” She chuckles, following her son through the shop. Clay roams the shop, trying to find what he’s looking for. Suddenly he stops, seeing something that sprung to his attention. “Off course! That’s it!” he says to himself as he looks for his size in the pieces he wants. He spots his mom over by the women’s section. He heads off to the fitting rooms. “Hello, how many pieces do you have?” the friendly lady asks. “Hi. I have 3 pieces, please.” The lady nods and gives him a card, pointing to an available fitting room. Clay mutters a ‘thank you’ and heads for the cabin. He hates how shy he gets around people sometimes. He undresses quickly and tries on the pieces he brought. They all fit, which amazes him because when he tries clothes on that he picked, they’re either way to big or way to small. He checks himself in the mirror and feels a flood of happiness rush over his body. He is wearing a yellow sweater and some black skinny jeans with a black belt. He tucked the front of his sweater in his pants and to be honest, he would totally fall for himself.

 

“Clay, are you in here?” he hears his mother say. “Yeah, I’m at the back!” he answers, holding his foot under the door. “Did you find something? You suddenly disappeared on me!” “Yeah I know, I’m sorry. I think I found what I’ve been looking for. You ready?” “Yes, show me already!” she chuckles. Clay opens the curtain and hears his mother gasp, putting her hands on her mouth. “Oh my goodness, Clay! You look soo handsome!” she says with a high pitched voice. “I was thinking of combining it with black velvet boots? What do you think?” “Yes! That is absolutely perfect!” she gets up from the wannabe-chair and hugs Clay. “I’m sure Tony is going to love this.” She whispers in his ear. Clay feels his cheeks heat up. He turns around and quickly shuts the curtain, hearing his mom chuckling. “Hey, why don’t you give me the clothes already, so I can go and pay them while you get dressed?” “Yeah sure, hang on.” Clay tries to fold them as neat as he can and gives them to his mom by sliding them under the door.

 

Just as he tied his shoes, he got a text. Jumping slightly at the surprise, he took his phone and unlocked it, feeling his cheeks heat up again as he read the name of the sender, feeling his smile grow.

 **Tony:** Hi Clay, do you want to hang out later today? I have to tell you something.

Shit… what was this about? He wasn’t ready to come out to Tony yet. Not tonight.

 **Clay:** Hey! I would love to, but I’m currently shopping with my mom for next Friday, and I have a shift at the Crestmont tonight. But you can drop by if you want to! Maybe I can sneak away when the movies are almost over and join you on the back row.

He hit send and then walked out of the cabin, giving his card back to the lady. “Have a nice day!” she smiled. “Yeah, you too!” Clay said, feeling like he was drunk in love. His mother had just finished paying as he joined her. “Thanks, mom. Love you.” He said, kissing her cheek to thank her. “Oh you deserve it, baby. I am so proud of you.” She smiles. “Wanna grab something to eat?” she says, pointing to a small restaurant. “You are reading my mind!” Clay answers happily.

 

Clay is really enjoying his little date with his mom. They are talking about so many things, he doesn’t even remember everything. He feels like he’s even closer to his mom now that he came out to his parents. His phone lights up and by taking a quick glance at the screen, he sees Tony’s name again. “Who is it? Ohh, I see. It’s Tony, right?” his mother grins at seeing him starting to blush again. “Yes, it’s him. Now stop, mom” he laughs, grabbing his phone and opening the message.

 **Tony:** Oh shopping right? Looking for the perfect suit?   
**Tony:** Okay, cool. I’ll be there, waiting for you at the back row with an empty bowl of popcorn…

Clay chuckled at the last sentence, getting a look from his mother and rolling his eyes at her. “Stop it.” He warned her, Lainie now laughing out loud.

 **Clay:** No not a suit exactly, I can’t really perform with a suit on.  
**Clay:** With the band, I mean!  
**Clay:** Maybe I will bring some extra popcorn for you. I can’t promise it will be warm though.

 

The waitress had brought their sandwiches by now, and Clay had to contain himself to not eat it all in 3 bites. He got so hungry from all the shopping! “Mmh, this tastes good! My tummy is happy now.” He says, taking another bite. His phone lit up again.

 **Tony:** Deal!


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh shit, are you telling me that Tony is coming over? Tonight?” Hannah says excitedly. “Jesus, Hannah. For the hundredth time, yes Tony is coming over!” Clay laughs. “Oh my god this is amazing, Clay! Hey, why don’t you join him later in the evening? I will be able to handle this myself.” She smirks, giving him a wink. He feels his cheeks once again heat up, wanting to hit himself in the head for it. “Look at you, blushing all the way. Oh dear lord you have to kiss him, or he has to kiss you. Seriously, I am this close to locking you two in a room together and not letting you out before you confess to each other.” She says, almost squeezing the towel she was holding as if it had done something bad. “Hannah, stop! We’re not going to kiss, not tonight. I don’t want to do this tonight. I already planned something for the Spring Fling.” He says. “Clay! What? Tell me! OMG tell me all about it!” she yells, slapping him on his shoulders happily. “Shh, quiet! I’m not telling you anything, you’ll find out by yourself Friday!” Clay grins.

 

Even though Tony knew he would only see Clay for the last part of the movie, he did want to look good. He fought with the curls in his hair, they refusing to be held down by his gel. “ _Mierda!_ ” After some more gel, he was finally content with the way his hair looked. He got out of the bathroom and walked over to his closet, looking through his closet. “Don’t overdress Tony, this is not a date or something.” He thinks to himself. Eventually he chooses his favorite grey checkered shirt and some black jeans. He looks at himself one last time and then heads downstairs. He gets in his boots and signature leather jacket and grabs his car keys. “Hey mom, I’m going to the Crestmont, okay?” “Yes, _hijo!_ Have fun!” she yells back. Tony got in his beloved Mustang and put on a tape, trying to soothe his mind with it.

 

“Oh Clay, I think Tony’s here!” “Hannah, it’s not funny anymore.” Clay sighs, rolling his eyes while filling a bowl of popcorn. She has been teasing him all evening now. Alarming him every 5 minutes by telling him Tony arrived. “So, tell me about your plan for Friday again?” she tries. “Hannah. I’m not telling you.” “But Claaaaay. It’s gonna be a huge moment, and I need to be prepared!” she whines. “Hannah! You just have to be patient. Just listen to my songs and you’ll know enough.” Clay says. “Hey Clay, Tony is here!” Hannah says again. Clay sighs, turning around. “Hannah, this is getting bor-“ “Oh hey, Tony!” Clay stutters, caught totally off-guard and face to face with Tony. Damn, he looks hot. Hannah chuckles.  “Hi Clay! How was shopping?” “Fun actually, it’s been a long time since I was at the mall.” “I can’t wait to see what you picked out.” Tony smiles. Clay can feel his face heat up again. Hannah just stands there, grabbing a bowl of popcorn and eating it while she watches her two lovesick puppy’s being awkward. “So, any movies you recommend for tonight?” Tony begins. “Uh, w-well there’s this zombiemovie, a romcom and an old French movie.” He stutters, still not completely down to earth again. “Zombiemovie it is then. Can I get an ice tea and some popcorn, please?” he chuckles. “Y-yeah! Sure!” Hannah grabbed the Ice-Tea from the cooler, but Clay grabbed it out of her hands. “Here you go! I’ll see if I can join you soon. I think it will be half an hour ‘till I can get out of here.” Clay says. “If that’s okay with you, Hannah?” Tony asks. “Yes, Tony. Thank you for asking, mr. Clay here would just leave me. But it’s fine, really. Enjoy the movie!” Tony nods and smiles, grabbing his drink and popcorn and heading to the right room.

 

“Damn, Clay. You have to work on your shyness. You can’t act this shy around him Friday, you have to go for it, buddy.” Hannah laughs. “I know, Hannah! He just caught me really off-guard now, and damn he looked hot.” Hannah looked at him, eyes widening and mouth falling open. “Clay Jensen. You naughty boy!” she exclaims. “Hush! He can still hear you!” he whispers as he points at Tony who just disappeared around the corner. Hannah puts out her tongue and raises her shoulders.

 

Tony sat down in a comfy chair in the back. There were not that many people in the room with him. He spotted  a couple a few rows in front of him. They were everything Tony ever wanted. The man sat back, his arm resting over his date. She leaned back against him, pulling her legs up to get comfy. The man looked at her with pure love, giving her a kiss on her hair. She looked up, and kissed him on the lips. It made Tony’s heart ache, craving to be able to do the same with Clay. He put some popcorn in his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of it. He wondered what Clay would taste like. What? No! He has to stop thinking like that. He grabbed through his phone and started scrolling through Instagram waiting for the movie to start. Just as the lights were dimming, he saw the woman rest her head against her boyfriend and grabbing his hand. Tony couldn’t stop himself from feeling a little bit sad about it. He wants to show someone his love to. He wants to treat Clay in the best way possible, to show him how much he loves him. He wants to make Clay the happiest person alive.

 

“Clay, go join Tony already!” Hannah whines. “Hannah stop it. I’ll go meet him after the break. Please, I’m not ready yet.” Clay protests. “Urgh, you’re such a procrastinator.” She chuckles. “Shit, there he comes!” Clay says, his voice high pitched and turns around quickly, pretending to be busy with something. “Hey Tony how is the movie?” Hannah says after rolling her eyes at Clay. “Not really my type of movie.” He says, trying to fight back a yawn. “Aw, I’m sure it will get more interesting once Clay joins you.” Hannah spills. “Hannah!” Clay yelps, trying to think about something to make this right for himself again. “Yeah, I hope so, because otherwise you’ll find me sleeping in my chair.” He laughs. “Oh, we can’t let that happen, Clay!” “No you’re right Hannah. Will you be okay by yourself?” Clay asks, already grabbing himself a drink and a snack. “Yeah, I will. You go watch the zombies.” She says, patting him on the shoulder. Clay gives Tony another drink, receiving a wink from the handsome Latino-boy. He feels his legs getting weak at the gesture, so he quickly leads the way back to the movie. “Be soft on him, he’s shitting his pants.” Hannah whispers to Tony. “Yeah, I can see. I’ll go soft on him.” He smiles, mouthing a thank you and quickly following Clay, who’s already ahead of him.

 

“My seat was over there.” Tony says, pushing his belly softly against Clay’s back, pointing to a corner while holding his arm over Clay’s shoulder. He can see how little goosebumps gather in Clay’s neck, which turns him on slightly, but he doesn’t want to admit it. Not now. “Oo-okay. I’ll follow you.” Clay stammers. Tony hums his head pretty close to Clay’s neck. “Come on then.” He brushes past Clay, walking ahead of him to his seat. He sits down and sees Clay hesitating. “What’s wrong? Are you suddenly terrified of your best friend?” he laughs. Clay snorts, then sitting down on the seat next to Tony. “Off course not.” He huffs. As the movie starts, they mostly try to pay attention to it, but Tony can notice how Clay keeps turning his eyes at Tony’s hands, then at his face. He doesn’t know if he should react, scared that Clay would immediately seize everything. So he just lets him be, acting as if he doesn’t have a clue what Clay is doing.

 

But just as the movie is about to come to an end, Clay can’t contain his curiousness anymore. “Tony?” he whispers, waiting for him to turn his head. “Yeah?” “Well, you said you had to tell me something. Will you tell me now?” “Ha! I’ve been waiting for you to finally ask me about it. You’re so predictable, Clay.” Tony smirks. “But fine, I’ll tell you.” Clay scoots over a little, turning his body to Tony so he can give him all of his attention. “Okay, so you know I have been going through a rough time with Brad, right?” Clay just nods. “Well, yesterday when I came home I talked to my sister about what had happened. And then I brought up the fight I had with Brad at Monet’s last week. And she just gave me so many good answers to the questions I’ve been walking around with for such a long time.” Tony stops and takes a sip of his drink, trying to get rid of the sudden emotional feeling. Clay still had all eyes on him. “So we talked for a long time about Brad, and then it all made sense to me. I knew what I needed to do in order to create a little happiness for myself again. So I met up with Brad this afternoon, and from the second he walked in he was being a real asshole, which only made it more clear for me. So I ended things with him right there at that moment. Then he was trying to blame you and I may have gotten very angry, so he got up and left. I immediately deleted everything I had on my phone from that asshole. His number, pictures, everything. I don’t want that asshole in my life anymore.” Clay’s mouth had fallen open right now. “Oh my god, Tony. Are, are you okay?” he asks. “Yeah, I am actually. I felt so relieved the moment he got out the door.” Tony sighs, running his hand through his hair. Clay didn’t miss how Tony’s hair glided perfectly through his fingers. “Wow…” Clay says, not knowing what else to say. Actually he did, but he couldn’t bring himself to it yet. But he wanted Tony to know. “Tony, there’s something I have to tell you too.” He started.

 

Now it was Tony’s turn to sit up straight and turn his body to Clay. He carefully lifted up his arm and let it rest on Clay’s seat. “What is it, Clay?” he said. “Well. I have to tell you something. But I can’t do it now, not here. I want to tell you Friday, at the Spring Fling.” “Now I’m the curious one, Clay.” Tony chuckles. Clay’s heart starts beating faster and faster, and he feels like it might explode if Tony keeps looking at him like this. “It is very important to me, Tony. I have been preparing this for weeks now. I spent almost all of my free time preparing this, except for when I was out with you off course.” Tony lays his other hand on Clay’s pulled up leg. “I understand, Clay. Tell me Friday, I can wait. But I am curious now.” He says, giving Clay a small smile. Clay was laughing now too. “Thank you Tony, I really appreciate it.” They stared at each other for a few seconds, when Tony breaks the silence again before he does something stupid again. “Ahw damn, we missed the end. Now I will never know if the people could save their country from the zombies.” He says, playfully whining. “You’re such a dork.” Clay laughs, slapping Tony on his leg. “Me?” he answers, pouting his lip. “Stop it.” Clay laughs even harder. Tony chuckled and stretched out his limbs. Clay followed his example, making growling sounds.

 

“Hey boys, how was the movie?” Hannah asked excitedly, seeing them both come to her with a smile on their faces. “We missed the end.” Tony pouts. “Yeah, and he’s been acting like a baby over it.” Clay chuckles. “Hey, watch it Jensen!” Tony points his finger at him, smirking. “I can see you had a great time in there.” Hannah smiles. “Yeah, we’ve talked about Brad and stuff. I told him we broke up. “Shit, you have?” “Yeah, but I’m happy about it. It feels like there’s a huge weight off my shoulders now.” “Then I’m happy for you.” She says. “Who wants some leftovers?” Clay says while ripping his bow of and opening his shirt by two buttons. “Yesss, give it to me!” Hannah yells, already grabbing some popcorn. She sees Tony looking at how Clay is undoing himself of the bow, he looks like he is ready to start drooling. She laughs and throws some popcorn at Tony. “Hey! What was that for?” he says, throwing his hands up in the air. “You know why.” She answers, sticking her tongue out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this story so far! English is not my first language, but I try my best :)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Clay slept in. He somehow felt exhausted about the shopping trip of him and his mother yesterday. But nonetheless he was pretty happy with his outfit for the Spring Fling. “Shit!” Clay sat up straight, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. “How could I forget..” he says, while trying to find the right chat. He opened the Wallows chat on Whatsapp and saw the messages from his band members.

 **Braeden:** Don’t forget guys, rehearsal at 12pm today!

 **Cole:** Dude, its fucking 9am, your text woke me up!

 **Braeden:** Goodmorning to you too, grumpy cat.

Clay smiled as he read the conversation between his friends, laughing when it turned into a discussion, Cole blaming Braeden for waking him up that early on a Sunday morning. He read all the texts up until the most recent ones, them being sent only 20 minutes ago.

 **Cole:** I’m on my way Braeden

 **Braeden:** Cool. Clay, you up yet?

 **Cole:** …Clay?

 **Braeden:** Dude!

 **Cole:** Maybe he’s hanging out with his Tony guy and totally forgot about us.

 **Braeden:** I guess we can just forget about that song then and just perform our other songs on Friday. Right, Clay?

 **Cole:** Would be a shame, it’s a good song actually. I would love to see the outcome of it.

Clay decided to quickly send a reply, before getting dressed and hurrying his ass over to Braeden’s for the rehearsal.

 **Clay:** Damn you, guys! I’m on my way! And no, I’m not with Tony now, and yes we are still performing the song!

He got out of bed and grabbed the first pieces of clothes he could find. He tipped over to the bathroom and got himself ready faster than ever. His hair was a mess, but he didn’t care. It’s just Braeden and Cole, they’ve seen worse. He ran down the stairs and threw on his jacket. “Goodmorning Cl- Where are you going?!” his mom asks, wanting to invite her son for breakfast, well lunch actually but not even getting the chance. “Sorry mom! Rehearsal with the boys! See you later!” Clay yells and closes the door, getting on his bike and speeding off. “Uhh, Lainie? Is that our son racing on a bike?” Matt asks, holding a laugh as he looks at his wife’s irritated face. “Yes. He didn’t even join for breakfast!” she says. “Oh darling, he’s not 8 anymore. He’s got his own duties now. But I’m sure we’ll have plenty of more breakfasts with him.” Matt gets up and walks over to his wife, grabbing her tightly and planting a kiss on her forehead as she lets out a deep sigh.

****

Tony had been working in the garage all morning with his dad. He hummed along softly with the music coming out of his dad’s retro radio. “You seem pretty happy today, _hijo._ ” Mario commented. Tony looked up, his hair falling all over his head because of the lack of gel. He put it back where it belonged and smiled. “Yes I am, _Papá._ Don’t know why, actually.” Of course he knew. It was all because of Clay. The kind of hopeful look on his face when Tony told him about his break up with Brad. “I like it. Keep it up.” His dad said, sticking up his thumb. Tony liked mornings like this. Just him and his dad, working in the garage together. With 4 more siblings it wasn’t always easy to get some alone time with his dad so when he did, he really enjoyed it deeply. None of his brothers or siblings had this deep feeling for old-timers, so his dad was very relieved and happy that Tony did. Tony loved working on his red eyeball, almost as much as he loved a tall pale boy with dark hair and blue eyes. “ _Papá?”_ “Yes, Tony?” his father looked at him waiting for an explanation why his son got him out of his concentration. “I just wanted to say, thank you.” “Thank me for wat?” “For everything. For supporting me when I came out, supporting me with my break up with Brad, just for everything.” The look on his dad’s face softened as he walked over to his son. “ _No gracias. Te amo mucho, hijo.”_ Mario rubs his fist softly over Tony’s head, messing with his hair. “Dad!” Tony laughs. “If you plan on seeing Clay today, I suggest on taming this hair first.” He laughs even harder. Tony feels his cheeks burn and pushes his dad away a bit so he can continue working on his car. “You’re a bully.” He mutters, Mario chuckling loudly.

 

Once Clay had finally arrived at Braeden’s  house, he didn’t even get the chance to knock on the door as his friends where already waiting for him. “Oh, look who has decided to show up!” Cole says. “Clay, I know this is important to you, but I don’t think you will be able to deliver your message when you don’t know the whole song yet!” Braeden says sternly. Clays looks at them wondering as if they were putting this up or if they were actually mad. “You are saying things that parents say. I didn’t know you guys turned gay too.” He says, winning the argument. “Damn, you win.” Braeden says, letting out his held in laugh now. “Come on ladies! Let’s get to work!” Cole exclaims, clapping his hand and pushing the other two boys inside.

 

“Tony is going to love this.” Cole says as he lays his drumsticks on the floor. “I hope he does, and I hope he’ll get the message with it.” Braeden adds. Clay sighs, pulling his guitar off his shoulder and letting it rest against the wall. “What’s wrong? Are you getting cold feet? Because there’s no way you’re going to escape this. I’m tired of you whining about your aching heart. Fix it.” Cole lets out. “No, I’m not getting cold feet! I just really hope Tony will get the message, or otherwise I will make a complete fool of myself. He has to realize what I’ve been trying to tell him for months with that song, because I don’t have the balls to tell him in person.” He explains. “Oh Clay, if he doesn’t realize it after the song, I will make sure he does.” Braeden laughs, already feeling like the hero of the day. “Thanks guys, I really appreciate your support.” Clay says. He checks his phone and sees that he’s got a text. “Let me guess, Tony?” Cole says happily. Clay just nods frantically and quickly opens the text.

 **Tony:** Hi Clay, I was wondering if maybe you want to hang out later today?

Oh, how Clay would love to. But off course, his mother had invited his grandparents for dinner.

 **Clay:** Oh, I would love to. But my mom invited my grandparents for dinner, so I’m not sure when I will be able to escape. If I can’t, will you be satisfied with some FaceTime?

Just as he wanted to put his phone away, it vibrated again.

 **Tony:** No, you go have dinner with your grandparents! Family comes first, enjoy your time with them, Clay. I will see you tomorrow at school then!

 **Clay:** You feel like family to me, Tony.

 **Tony:** You are way too sweet. It’s cute.

Shit. Clay felt his cheeks heat up to the last sentence. The boys couldn’t see, they would be talking  about it all week.

 **Clay:** Well, this cutie will make sure to text you as soon as he can.

 **Tony:** Good boy.

Damn, these words hit Clay straight below the belt. Tony must know the effect these kind of words would have on a teenage gay boy. He should stop fantasizing about Tony right fucking now or he wouldn’t be able to keep it from the boys. So he quickly put his phone back in his pocket, grabbed his guitar and started playing the beginning notes of their new song.

 

Tony had finished working on his car for today. Currently his was helping his mother in the kitchen. He didn’t cook very often, but he knew he could and he always really enjoyed it. “What’s for dinner?” Mayte asks, her head still pointed at the TV. “You’ll see, darling.” Their mother replied. “Thank you for letting me help, _Mamá_. I can really enjoy this and totally see myself cooking dinner for my husband and kids later.” Tony says laughing. “Oh Tony, always so loving. I love how you think about your future. I am so freaking proud of you.” Ria says, wiping away a tear at the corner of her eye and pulling her son in for a hug. They were cooking a typical Latin recipe, one of Tony’s favorites. “So, how are things between you and Clay now?” his mother asks, Tony being impressed that she waited quite a long time before asking. “Good. Yesterday when I went to the Crestmont he joined me for the last part of the movie and he told me that he has something important to tell me. But he wants to wait ‘till Friday, at the Spring Fling.” “And what do you think it is?” “I have no clue mom. I have no clue about what he’s going to tell that he can only tell me Friday.” Tony explains. “Well I’m curious.” His mom lauhgs. “Yeah, so am I!” he shrugs. Tony decides to send Clay another text.

 **Tony:** Mom and me are cooking, I’m actually enjoying this.

 **Clay:** Looks like you’re going to be a real kitchen princess.

 **Tony:** Yeah right? Just give me my tiara already and I can start.

 **Clay:** Hahaha! I’m imagining it right now, too funny!

 **Clay:** What are you preparing?

 **Tony:** _Ceviche_ , I love it!

 **Clay:** I’ve never heard of that…

 **Tony:** What? You scandal! Next time me and my mom make this, I’m inviting you!

 **Clay:** That’s a deal!


	8. Chapter 8

Tony and Clay had hung out a lot that week, after school obviously. Clay had sometimes regretted that he didn’t inform Tony about his feelings for his best friend at the Crestmont last Sunday. Because shit, Tony looked even ten times hotter now that Clay had come to terms with his sexuality. Today was Friday, which meant they had gym class together. But today was also the Spring Fling, and damn Clay was feeling super nervous right now. Clay had been up since 6am, not being able to sleep. He was already dressed up to go to school, but obviously it was still too early. Tony wouldn’t be here until 8am. He tiptoed downstairs and found himself hungry. Which he found really strange, because he was never hungry in the morning. He prepared himself a bowl of cereal and sat down in their sofa, putting on a music channel while scrolling through his phone. About half an hour later, he heard someone on the stairs. “Clay? Are you awake already?” it’s his mother. “Yes mom, I couldn’t sleep. I’m so fucking nervous for today, for tonight.” “Ahw sweetie. You’ll do great tonight, you and the boys have worked so hard for it! I know it’s going to be amazing!” That’s not what Clay was nervous for. Well, kinda. He was nervous for Tony’s reaction on their new song that they have been preparing for such a long time now. “Yeah..” he sighs. “Oh, I see. You’re nervous for Tony!” she smiles. Clay looked at her, looking kind of helpless. “Oh honey, just be yourself. Just be you around him, act like you always do. You are best friends after all. Just let the night do its thing and let Tony do his thing too. I’m sure it will work out.” Clay stands up and pulls her in a hug. “Thanks mom. I’m just going to have a good time and see where it brings me.” “Just have fun, love. Enjoy your night.”

 

“Shit shit shit I can’t be late!” Tony says to himself as he makes a stop at a red light. He taps on his fingers wile narrowing his eyes at the red light, trying to make it go green at his angry face. As soon as it turns green, he slams his gas pedal and speeds off towards Clay’s house. He doesn’t even have to honk or something, because as soon as he pulls up at Clay’s house, Clay comes out the door. “Bye mom!” he yells before closing the door and stepping towards the car. Tony watches as Clay makes his way over towards him, and suddenly it looks like he’s walking in slow motion. Tony stares at the way his hips shake with his movement, the way his small quiff moves up and down with every step and the way his lips slowly turn into a smile the closer he gets to the car. “Earth to Tony? You alright?” Back to reality. Tony swallows hard, shaking his head a little. “Uh, yeah. I’m sorry. Still a bit tired I guess.” Clay enters the car and throws his backpack to the backseat. “So, are you nervous for tonight? For performing with the band?” Tony says, trying to break the awkward silence.

 

“I don’t think so. I mean, we’ve practiced for weeks now. I feel a little anxious though because we’re bringing out a new song tonight. I hope everyone will like it.” Clay says, fumbling with his fingers. “I’m sure they’ll like it. I know I will, I love all of your songs.” Tony says, giving Clay a small smile. Clay can feel his cheeks starting to blush and he tries his best to not show Tony by looking out the window. But off course Tony did notice because Clay heard him chuckling quietly, which only made Clay blush even more. “So Clay, about tonight. Do I pick you up or?” Tony says, sounding suddenly shy. “I’d love to drive together, but actually I’m going with Braeden and Cole, because we have to do soundcheck and stuff. I hope you don’t mind?” Clay says. “Oh that’s right! I totally forgot about that. Good thing I’m not in a band.” Tony laughs. “That’s okay, I’ll just go with Jessica and Justin, I will meet you there.” He smiles. “I’ll try come and see you before our performance, I’m looking forward to it.” “So am I.” Tony answers, giving Clay a kind of mischievous smile. After a few more minutes of driving, they arrive at school and start their daily routines.

 

“Okay class, I know you’re all probably thinking about the Spring Fling tonight. But please, pay attention to me once more this week.” Mrs. Brown says, while tapping her white board with the marker to get some attention from her students. The group of bullies in the back start laughing, and Clay can hear them saying rude things about certain girls. A few months ago, Bryce and Monty started to spread some gay rumours about Clay, which only made him more insecure and awkward around Tony. But good old Tony always had Clay’s back, and he had told Bryce and Monty off once and for all. That’s when Clay’s feelings for Tony became unable to ignore anymore. “Clay? Are you with us?” Skye said, waving her hand in front of Clay’s eyes. He shifted slightly and winked a few times. “Yeah, yeah I’m sorry. I was just thinking.” He stammers. “Ohh, you were thinking about Tony again, were you?” “Again? Excuse me?” Clays says, trying to look offended. “Oh please, you think about him 24 hours a day. Oh and by the way, that sounded really gay.” They look at each other and burst out into laughter a second later. “Mr. Jensen and Mrs Miller, I’m glad that you enjoy my class so much.” They roll their eyes at each other and try not to laugh again for the rest of the class.

 

“So Tony, I assume you’re excited for tonight?” Hannah says, punching her friend in the ribs. “Ow, hey. And yes, I am a little excited if that’s what you want to hear.” He huffs, playfully rolling his eyes. “I can’t fucking wait to see you and Clay hand in hand on the dancefloor.” She says, acting like she’s daydreaming. Damn, this girl can be so pushy. “Are you seriously fantasizing over me and Clay? That is weird girl, you should find some help.” “Hey, sassqueen. I’m sorry for supporting my two gay best friends, okay?” “Did you just call me a sassqueen?” “Damn right I did!” Tony looks at her and starts chuckling. “You’re the best friend a gay man can wish for.” He says, giving her a loving smile. They had math class now, something Tony wasn’t too fond off. His teacher, Mr. Jones was old and grumpy, and he didn’t even try to make Math interesting. “God, I hate Math.” “Just a few more minutes, and you’re free.” Hannah chuckles.

 

“Hey, by the way. You said you wanted to see me and Clay together tonight, but I haven’t heard anything about Zach. Is he your date tonight?” Tony starts, glancing over at Hannah who starts blushing right away. “Yes he is. We’re still doing this.” She whispers. “Well, I’m happy for you. You deserve it, and I can see he makes you happy.” Tony was shocked about himself sounding so mature. “Thank you Tony, and so do you. So let’s make Clay yours tonight!” she smiles. “Oh stop it.” He laughs. He loved how good of a friend Hannah was for him. And Clay. She had both their backs since the very start and always tried to put them together at group works. If something would happen between them tonight, he knew who he would have to thank for it.

 

Clay felt relieved when the bell finally rang. Fifth period would start in ten minutes and guess what. 5th period was gym class. Clay was walking next to Alex who was rehearsing his History lesson out loud for his test later. Clay didn’t even listen to him, he was roaming the hallway for Tony. Suddenly he spotted a black haired creature with a leather jacket walking alone. “Hey, Tony!” Clay shouted causing the smaller boy to turn around to the sound. Tony’s face broke into a grin and walked towards Clay and Alex. “Hey, Clay. Ready for gym?” he said, quickly running his eyes up and down on the taller boy. Clay felt his cheeks heat up again. “Yeah, I really need to stretch my limbs. How was math?” “Boring. That grandpa should really retire already.” Clays chuckles at that. “Hello to you too, Tony.” Alex says looking at the two pairs of confused eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt your cute little conversation. Thought it would be just nice to say hi to my friend.” He huffs. Clay starts chuckling, Tony and Alex following his example a second later.

 

The three entered the locker rooms and got to their usual spot at the back. Clay’s locker was only 7 lockers away from Tony’s. Tony’s locker was the closest to the mirror, and even though he tried to stop himself from looking, he couldn’t. He looked at Clay who had just pulled on his gym shirt. Next he started unbuttoning his pants but he suddenly looked up, his gaze meeting with Tony’s. Shit! Tony jerked his head away from the mirror and turned around to his locker. He could slap himself right now for staring at Clay. He probably felt really embarrassed right now and would definitely keep his distance from Tony tonight. “I’m such a loser.” He thought to himself. He pulled of his own shirt and as he was about to put his gym shirt on, he saw Clay staring at him this time. “Hmm, let me try something.” Tony dropped his shirt on purpose, and picked it up, his back and ass in Clay’s direction. When he got up again, Clay’s eyes had widen and his mouth was slightly open. His cheeks were flustered and he just looked so…hot. “Mission accomplished.” Tony smiled to himself before getting ready for class.

 

“Okay, guys. Since it’s the Spring Fling tonight, I will be soft on you today so you don’t stink tonight.” Mr. Wilson said, finding himself very funny. “Yeah, thank you coach. I have some things I gotta take care of tonight.” Bryce said. “Some girls, you mean?” Monty answered, high-fiving his friend. “Boys, mind your language. Or I will make sure you won’t get near the ball tonight.” Mr. Wilson warned. Clay liked Mr. Wilson. He always stood up for everyone and he wasn’t scared to put Bryce in his place. “Sir, yes sir.” Bryce said, holding his flat hand to his temple. “I want to hit him so bad. He’s such an asshole.” Tony grumbled. Clay shifted and rested his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I know.” Clay could feel a feeling of safeness travelling through his body, reflecting back to the moment months ago where Tony stood up for him against Bryce.

 

Mr. Wilson divided the group of boys into two separate groups. Clay and Tony were in the same team as Justin, while Alex and Zach were in the other, as well as Bryce and Monty. Volleyball wasn’t Clay’s favorite sport, because he always got hit. And damn, those leather balls hurt. He always made sure he was next to Tony because he sometimes would catch a ball before it got to Clay. He then threw the ball as hard as he could back to his sender. Tony could see it coming. Bryce was the one who had to throw the ball in the game and at the way he was looking at Clay, he knew he would be aiming for him. But, as oblivious as Clay was, he realized too late and got hit on his chest badly by the ball, feeling all the oxygen exit his body for a few seconds. He gasped and fell to the ground, and Alex was by his side immediately. “What the fuck, Bryce?!” Tony shouted. Clay saw Tony making his way over to Bryce, balling his fists, anger spread on his face. Tony grabbed Bryce by his shirt and shoved him against the nearest wall. “What’s wrong, Tony? Did I hurt your cute little boyfriend?” “Oh no…” Alex said. Tony’s eyes narrowed and then Clay saw everything happen in slow motion. He saw Tony’s hand coming up, gaining force as it inched forward towards Bryce face. It hit Bryce with a loud thump and a little bit of blood coming out of his nose. “Tony!” Mr. Wilson yelled, grabbing Tony by the arm and dragging him away. “The two of you, to the principal’s office. Now!” he said angrily. Tony shot Clay a worried face and mouthed an “Are you okay?” but Clay didn’t get the chance to respond as Tony disappeared out of the hall with Bryce.

 

Clay had quite a big bruise on his chest, but he was feeling fine. He was in his last class right now and he still hadn’t heard from Tony. He hoped he would be okay. He didn’t want this to ruin their plans for tonight. “You’re worried about him, right?” Zach whispered quietly so the teacher wouldn’t hear him. Clay looked up and nodded slowly. “I just hope he’s alright.” “I know he will be, don’t worry. He’s a tough guy.” Zach said. Clay just nodded again. “Hey, that was actually kind of sexy how he beat up Bryce for you, don’t you think?” Jessica said from his other side. Clay looked at her and chuckled. “Yeah, it was.” He smiled. He had to admit that he felt a little turned on at how Tony had Bryce pinned against the wall, even though his is way smaller than him. Damn, if he would only do that to him, but in a good way. Clay felt his jeans tighten at the idea of Tony pinning him up against a wall, kissing him roughly and passionate. When the bell finally rang, he quickly got up. He had so much to before tonight. “See you guys tonight! Have to take care of some things before tonight!” he flung his backpack over his back and hurried himself out of the classroom, meeting Braeden and Cole at the parking lot. He felt a little guilty towards Tony for not riding home with him, but he really couldn’t today. “Let’s go boys!” Braeden said, starting the engine. As they drove home, Clay received a text. He fell relieved once he read Tony’s name.

 **Tony:** Hey Clay. I’m sorry for earlier, but my anger just got the better of me. He hit you on purpose, and I had to do something about it. I’m so sorry.

 **Clay:** Don’t worry about it, Tony. Are you alright? I was so worried! Thank you for having my back.

 **Tony:** Always. Yes, I’m fine. I can’t wait ‘till tonight.

 **Clay:** Me neither! I’m getting kind of nervous right now actually.

 **Tony:** Don’t be, I know you’ll do great. I will be there on the first row!

 **Clay:** I’m looking forward to it. See you tonight!

With that, they arrived at Braeden’s house and got ready as fast as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Tony got a little defensive there! I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update, I just had a hard time writing this one because I just wanted to skip to the good part, to lots and lots of Clony! So next chapter is going to be the start of a lottttt of Clony fluff! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Clay felt very relaxed as the warm water ran over his body. He tried to ease his mind, which was not an easy thing to do since he felt so nervous. If Tony didn’t pay close attention to his new song, he would never found out about Clay’s feelings and they would remain friends, not and not become possible-lover. “Yo Clay! Save some warm water for me will ya!” Cole shouted through the bathroom door. Clay sighed and turned off the water. He had been to Braeden’s house before so luckily he knew where to find a towel. He tiptoed through the bathroom, trying to not make too much of a mess, and quickly grabbed a towel out of the closet. He put on a song by Joy Division, which immediately set his mind back on Tony. He softly hummed along with the melodies as he dressed himself. He carefully tucked the front of his sweater in his pants, showing of the black belt he was wearing. Next, he put on his new black velvet boots. He then looked in the mirror, quickly examining himself. “Just a liiitle bit of gel and I think I’m ready.” He fixed his hair in no time and was quite content with how he was looking. He grabbed his phone, put it in his back pocket and got out of the bathroom. “Daaaamn Clay, if you don’t get that Tony to fall for you tonight, I don’t know what will!” Braeden chuckles, while Cole is whistling at Clay. “Yeah, thanks guys.” He laughs, letting Cole pass to get in the shower as well.

 

Tony was pacing through the kitchen. His mother was on her way home with Tony’s outfit for tonight. He and his mom went shopping too a couple of days ago, because Tony didn’t really find anything to wear, and he didn’t want to disappoint Clay. “Tony? I’m back!” his mother said when she walked in the door. “ _Graciás, Mamá!”_ He said while grabbing the bag out of her hand and running upstairs. He only had half an hour to get ready before he had to go and pick up Justin and Jessica. He yanked the shower knob open, not even waiting for the hot water. He let out a high squeak as the ice cold water touched his body, but was quickly followed by the nice, warm water. He washed his hair and body in a record time and got out again. He wrapped the towel loosely around his waist and walked over to the mirror. “Maybe I should shave.” He took his razor out of its charger and cautiously started shaving his stubble, making sure not to cut himself. Not tonight, he has to look flawless. When he finished that, he took out the dryer and started drying his hair, making sure it fell in the right place. To finish it up, he put some gel in it to keep everything in its place. “Perfect!” he smiled as he looked at himself. When he dried off the rest of his body, he opened the zip bag his mother had brought. He smiled as it revealed his light blue slacks and dark blue button-up shirt. He tucked the shirt inside his pants, and then put on his beautiful new dark brown belt. He put on his matching shoed and watch and as finishing touch he rolled up his sleeves and opened the first two buttons of his shirt, showing just the smallest hint of his tan chest. He took some of his dad cologne and put it on. One more look in the mirror and if he didn’t knew better, he would fall in love with himself.

 

Clay’s nerves were starting to get the better of him, and he knew he had to call his mother to calm him down. He quickly looked for her number and started dialing. After a few moments, she picked up.

“Clay? Are you ready, sweetie?”

“I don’t know, mom. What if Tony doesn’t like the song or my outfit? What if I forget some of the chords or lyrics? What if-“

“Clay, stop. Everything will go perfectly. Just try and enjoy tonight, no matter where it takes you. Enjoy your performance with the band, and I’m sure Tony will get the hint. He’s not as oblivious as you are.” She chuckles.

“I know, but”

“No buts. Turn your camera on, let me see my handsome boy.” Clay did as she asked and after a couple seconds, he saw his mother.

“Oh, my! Matt! Come look at our handsome son!” she yelled excitedly.

“Mom, please…” Clay sighed, but actually kind of happy with his mother’s reassurance.

“Wow, Clay. You look amazing!” his dad said, giving him a thumbs up.

“Thanks, dad.” He smiled.

“I’m 100% sure that I will have my son-in-law at the breakfast table on Sunday.” His dad laughs.

“Dad! You guys are the worst!” Clay sighs, which only causes his parents to laugh harder.

“No, seriously Clay. Don’t stress so much. You look amazing, and I’m sure you will have an amazing night. Have fun, darling. I love you.” “Me too!” they say. Clay gives them a lovingly smile and hangs up the phone. By the time he finished calling his parents, Braeden and Cole were all set to go. They loaded all of their stuff in the car and headed over to school again. They had to be there a bit earlier to make sure they could do a full soundcheck.

 

Tony didn’t even fully enter the kitchen yet and the whistles were thrown at him. “ _Dios mío, te ves guapo._ ” Mario called. Mayte clapped her hands happily while Ria and Leya got up and walked over to Tony, both pulling him into a short hug. “Litte bro, you look soooo handsome! I’d totally do you if I were Clay.” His brother Sebastián chuckled. “Thanks, I guess.” Tony huffed. Seb sticked his tongue out to his little brother, receiving a warning pair of eyes from their father. “No really, you look flawless, Tony.” Leya said, squeezing him. “Oh, _mi pequeño._ ” His mother said, wiping away a tear. “Oh _Mamá,_ don’t cry!” Tony said, pulling her into another hug. “You go get that boy, bro!” Daniel said, smiling widely. “Oh I wish I could see Clay’s face when he sees you.” Leya says excitedly. Tony smiles, imagining his sister screaming if she saw him and Clay together at the dance. He quickly grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and said goodbye to his family. “Have fun, Tony!” they almost said in unison. “See you later!” he said before closing the door. He got into his car and looked at himself in the rear view mirror. “Let’s do this.” He said, a smile on his face which he was sure wouldn’t go away all night. He started the motor and left, on his way to pick up his friends.

 

When Clay and his bandmates arrived, the gym hall had been totally decorated. It looked kind of pretty actually. There were flowers everywhere, lots of tables with snacks and drinks and a few people were still running around like crazy, making sure every little detail was taken care of. They didn’t bring that much equipment. Braeden and Clay both brought their guitars, but the school had drums themselves so Cole didn’t really need to bring something. He did bring his own sticks though, he couldn’t play without his own sticks. “Alright, let’s get everything set up and try it out.” Cole says. They put all the cables where they have to be, put the microphones for Clay and Braeden on the perfect height and started playing one of their most known songs. After few more adjustments, they felt like they were ready, everything was set up. They would be the ones to ‘open’ the party. Principal Bolan would welcome everyone at the party and then introduce The Wallows. Clay was a bit gutted that he wouldn’t be able to meet Tony before his performance. He sat down with his friends on the few chairs that stood behind the curtain and started talking, mostly trying to calm themselves for the big moment.

 

About ten minutes later, Tony pulled up at Jessica’s house. He got out and just as he wanted to ring the bell, the front door opened. It was Justin opening it. “Damn, Tony! Looking gooood!” he shouted. “Tony, come in!” he heard Jessica say from the living room down the hall. As soon as he entered the living room, he could feel all eyes on him. “Wow Tony. You look really good. Clay is going to love it.” Jessica says, scanning her friend from head to toe. “My, thank you. You guys look pretty damn good yourselves.” He says, looking at his friend’s outfits. Jessica was wearing a high waist red skirt to her knees with a flowered blouse tucked inside. She was wearing heels, but not extremely high. “Hey Tony, is it okay if I leave a pair of sneakers in my car in case my feet start to hurt in these heels?” she asked. “Yeah, off course!” Justin was wearing some dark jeans and a black V-neck shirt with demi sleeves. “Am I not, like, overdressed or something?” Tony asks, suddenly sounding very insecure. “Are you kidding me? I would fall in love with you immediately if you were straight!” Jessica jokes. “Hey!” Justin pouts. “Lucky for you he’s gay, right?” Jessica says, poking her boyfriend in his arm. “What time did it start again?” Justin asked Tony, but got no answer because the Latino boy was smiling at his phone. He had a text from Clay, off course.

 **Clay:** We’re all set up! I’m not sure I will be able to come see you until after my performance because Bolan wants us to start right away…

 **Tony:** No problem! I’ll be on the front row anyway. I will see you there, then. Not too nervous I hope?

 **Clay:** Depends. Cole can really freak me out sometimes, haha. But, I brought a new deodorant so at least I won’t smell.

 **Tony:** You never fail to amaze me, Clay Jensen.

 **Clay:** ^̮^

 

Tony, Jessica and Justin arrived at the same time as Hannah, Zach and Alex. “Hey guys, you ready?” Alex asks excitedly. “I am!” Skye shouts as she jumps at Alex’ back, startling him. “Hey, Skye. You look good.” “You too, Alex.” She smiles shyly. “Let’s go have the night of our lives!” Hannah shouts while pulling Zach towards the entrance. Tony chuckles and follows them suit, together with the rest of his group of friends. He wanted to see Clay so badly right now.

 

“Wallows, up in 5!” mr. Bolan says. “Okay, guys. Remember what we did at practice. We can do this. Especially with the last song, it has to be perfect for Clay, okay?” Braeden says, putting their hands together. “Thank you, guys. Thank you for supporting me since the very beginning.” “Hey, don’t get emotional now. Save those tears for later.” Cole grins. They have a quick group hug before mr. Bolan walks through the curtain and starts talking to all his students.

 

As he had promised Clay, Tony and the rest stood in the front row. Everyone had gathered around the stage now as Mr. Bolan was about to start his speech. “Good evening everyone. Welcome to the Spring Fling. I hope everyone will have a lot of fun, enjoy!” he says, followed by a small applause from the students. “You ready?” Hannah whispers, winking at Tony. He rolls his eyes, but feels his heart burn with desire now. “And now, to officially start this evening, may I have a warm welcome for… The Wallows!” The curtain opens, and Tony sees three shadows walking out into the spotlight. Clay walks right up to were Tony stands, and he can almost touch him. Clay looks down, whispering a “Hi.” That, in combination with the way he looks, hits Tony straight below the belt. The way those skinny jeans fit around Clay’s long legs made Tony’s legs go weak. “You ok?” Alex teases, seeing how Tony is reacting. Uh-oh… Tony swallows hard as the first chords of _Pulling leaves_ chime through the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you readyyyy? :D


	10. Chapter 10

Clay’s stress level raised to its max the minute they were called on stage. He looked at his bandmates once more who gave him a reassuring nod. As soon as the curtains opened, Clay was trying to find Tony. He spotted him soon enough though, and was slightly freaking out because his microphone stood right in front of Tony. Shit… The whole gym started cheering and clapping, but Clay didn’t get any of that. He was mesmerized by Tony. His hair, his happy eyes, his smile, his hot outfit and damn the two little buttons of his shirt who were left open. Tony was clapping as well, smiling widely and looking more like a proud father. Braeden and Cole walked over to their spot, and Clay followed them suit. Looking Tony dead in the eye, Clay whispers a “Hi!”, but he’s not sure if Tony heard him. He saw Alex whispering something at Tony, making Tony roll his eyes and smirk. The first chords of _Pulling Leaves of Trees_ get Clay out of his daydream, his fingers tingling to start playing.

 

Tony was really enjoying himself. He saw all of his friends happy, laughing and dancing with each other and he couldn’t stop admiring the beautiful creature in front of him. He saw the joy in Clay’s eyes. God, he wanted to jump up the stage and kiss Clay in front of everyone so badly. When _Pulling Leaves_ came to an end, Clay quickly grabbed his bottle of water and took a few sips. Why does a simple thing like drinking water make him look so sexy at this moment? “Damn those teenage hormones.” Tony thought to himself. A few seconds later, Tony heard his favorite song. The lazy, sloppy tones of _These Days_ were introduced to the crowd. Tony totally loves this song. It always put his mind at ease and just made him relaxed and happy.

_“Your way. I’m trying to understand these days.”_

Tony sang along with every lyric. He knew the song completely by heart and he looked his eyes out at how Clay was performing it. He crossed and squeezed his legs, swayed his hips to the rhythm of the music and he ran his hand through his hair every now and then. He looked so hot! Tony had to stop thinking about stuff like that, or he would have to deal with a ‘problem’ for the rest of the night.

_“I need to know if you’re feeling it. Or I’m wasting my time. Your way, or mine.”_

Everyone was clapping and cheering for them. “Thank you everyone! We were the Wallows!” Braeden says happily and a bit out of breath through his mic. “Actually… we have one more song to perform. It’s a new one. It’s called _Pictures of Girls_ ” Clay says, looking at all his friends and stopping at Tony. Tony had his eyebrow raised. He gave him a small smile, his heart started beating faster and then started to play the first accords. This is it. This song right here would decide over his friendship with Tony.

_“I see the end, you wait for nothing. You and I we grew up in the suburbs.”_

Clay poured his heart out into the song. He put all his emotions and energy in it. He wanted to make a statement, he had to make this clear from the start.

_“I see you there, still shy but smiling.”_

 

“Damn, Clay. Are you describing me or something?” Tony thinks. Tony liked this song. It has a nice energy and he couldn’t stop himself from bouncing his head up and down along with the tones. Clay never told him about this song. And he always told him when they were working on a new song. Weird, but that was one thing that described Clay Jensen. And Tony loved him for it.

_“’Cause pictures of girls are not for me, you see.”_

Clay looked Tony dead in the eye as he sang that sentence. That’s when it hit Tony. “Oh, shit.” He muttered, his mouth hanging open just a little bit. He felt the eyes of his friends burning on his skin, but he couldn’t look at them, not now. He was trying to find some clues on Clay to reassure what he was thinking. And as if Clay could read his mind, he looked at Tony, nod his head and winked. “Tony…” Hannah said, sounding as shocked as him, laying her hand on his shoulder. “I know.” He responded shortly, trying to process the confession he had just heard. He felt like he was glued to the ground, he couldn’t move and didn’t dare to breathe, scared that Clay would take it all back. Clay Jensen just came out in front of the whole school. In front of Tony.

 

Clay couldn’t help but feel proud. Proud of himself for coming out, and proud because he was the reason why Tony looked flabbergasted right now. He wasn’t sure if the rest of the school realized what this song meant, why Clay was the one singing that particular sentence and not Braeden, but that didn’t matter for him. Tony obviously knew what it meant and that was all he needed. The rest would find out soon enough.

_“You should be down in Hollywood._

_Should be down in Hollywood._

_You should be down in Hollywood._

_Should be down in Hollywood.”_

As the last tones of _Pictures of Girls_ sounded, everybody in the gym went silent. Cole stood up from his drums and went to stand next to Braeden and Cole. One moment later, everyone was cheering and clapping for the trio. Clay saw Tony looking at them with the biggest smile he had ever seen on Tony. The rest of his friends where all clapping and cheering too, some sticking their thumbs up. Clay’s cheeks went red when he saw Tony winking at him. In a few minutes he had to go and face his best friend who he had just come out to. Shit was going to get awkward…

 

When Clay disappeared behind the curtains again, Tony drank the last bit of his beer and shrugged at its bitter taste. “I’m going to get a refill. Someone else want something?” he asks, looking at each of his friends. “No, I’m good, thank you.” Alex says holding up his full cup. “I’ll come with you.” Hannah says. They try to make their way to the dancing crowd, Tony grumbling each time he gets hit by a dancing student. Hannah tries not to laugh at her on-edge friend. “Hi, what can I get you?” the man behind the bar asks. It was their Math teacher, Mr. Wilson. “I’ll have two cola’s, what do you want Hannah?” “Another beer for me, please!” she says happily. Mr. Wilson turns around and starts grabbing what they ordered.

 

Clay, Cole and Braeden had already joined their group of friends. Clay was a little disappointed that Tony wasn’t there, but he was sure he would return soon enough. “He’s going for a refill, don’t worry.” Justin chuckles. Jessica’s eyes widened and signed for Clay to turn around. He did as he was told and there he was. Tony Roano Padilla. Standing there looking all handsome and hot. His sleeves rolled up, his brown belt and shoes going perfectly together with his shirt and trousers. So damn handsome. “Hey, Clay! I brought you a cola, hope that’s okay?” he says stepping back into the circle of dancing friends. “Yes, thank you! I’m so thirsty right now!” Tony raised his eyebrow while handing him the drink. “Urm, from performing I mean!” Clay quickly said, seeing how Tony raised his eyebrow at him, probably thinking about something dirty. Clay swallowed half of his drink, trying to cool himself down a bit. “You guys did soo good! It was amazing!” Justin said clapping his hands excitedly. “Yeah, you really did amazing. And I loved your new song!” Tony whispered to Clay, winking at him.

 

Tony, Clay and their friends jumped and danced to the music. They were having the time of their lives while singing along with their favorite songs. Clay and Tony couldn’t stay away from each other. They tried touching each other ‘accidentally’ while jumping around. And they succeeded to, because every few moments they would look at each other and smile shyly. “And now, for the love birds in the room.” the DJ says, putting on _“To make you feel my love.”_ by Adele. Tony knew this song all too well. It was the song of his parents’ opening dance on their wedding. “Oh, I love this song!” Clay exclaimed. Tony saw Zach and Hannah getting together, Jessica and Justin and Alex asking Skye to dance with him. Cole and Braeden had disappeared, probably to find them a lady themselves to dance with. Tony looked at Clay, who was looking at his friends, letting his shoulders down. Tony grabbed all of his courage and tapped Clay on the shoulder. “May I have this dance?”

 

Clay felt someone tap on his shoulder and turned around. “May I have this dance?” Tony asked, putting one leg behind the other, bending slightly and holding out his hand. Clay chuckled and gladly grabbed his hand. “Off course you may.” He smiled. Tony pulled him close and let his other hand rest on Clay’s lower back. Clay’s chest was now almost touching Tony’s and it made his mind go wild. He could smell Tony’s signature smell and he could see the few hairs of chest hair showing where he had unbuttoned his shirt. Clay’s hands were shaking but luckily Tony didn’t realize. He let his hand rest on Tony’s hip for now as they started swaying to the music.

_“I know you haven’t made your mind up yet._

_But I will never do you wrong.”_

Tony felt Clay shifting, and slowly moving towards him. Their chests were now touching and he could see the slightest bit of redness on his cheeks. Gosh, he’s so cute. “Is this okay?” Clay asked while he put his arms around Tony’s neck. “More than okay.” He sighed as Clay put his head on his shoulder. This just felt so right. His belly started feeling funny and so did his chest. He wanted to kiss this damn boy right fucking now.

“ _No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do._

_To make you feel my love.”_

They swayed along to the music softly, Tony leading Clay. Tony felt Clay lifting his head up very slowly. He felt Clay’s hair brushing against his ear. It made him shiver very slightly. Clay stopped his movement just for a second before continuing. Tony didn’t want to say a word, scared that Clay would seize his actions. Now their cheeks were hovering next to each other and Tony really had to stop himself from not grabbing Clay’s face and pressing their lips together. This was Clay’s moment and he could not ruin it. This was too important. Clay’s face inched towards Tony’s slowly but surely. Next thing he knew, Clay and Tony were face to face again. Tony locked eyes with Clay but he couldn’t stop but smile as he saw Clay glancing down at his lips. He looked at Clay once more and nodded at him. That was all Clay seemed to need as he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Tony’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyyyyyy! I’m so excited that I can finally start to write some real Clony stuff! I had a really hard time writing this build up of ten chapters, Urgh.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony saw Clay moving closer slowly but surely and saw him closing his eyes before his lips touched his. Tony’s eyes closed immediately at the long-wanted feeling of Clay kissing him. He felt more pressure on his lips before finally returning it and kissing Clay back. The music was loud, and their friends even louder, but he still heard the smallest moan escaping Clay’s mouth the second he kissed him back. This must be a dream. Tony opened his eyes just the smallest bit and saw Clay’s closed eyelids with just the most beautiful pair of eyelashes in the world. Tony tried no to whine at the sudden loss of Clay’s lips. He opened his eyes and saw a slight shade of panic in Clay’s eyes. “Shh, it’s okay. This is okay.” Tony whispered, putting a hand on Clay’s face and stroking his cheek slowly with his thumb.

 

Clay felt 10 different things at once. His whole body was tingling with the most pleasant feeling ever. Once he pulled back and found himself pretty close to Tony, he felt himself panicking a little. “What if I’m not good at this? Maybe Tony didn’t even want this!” he thinks to himself but is quickly shut up by Tony. “Shh, it’s okay. This is okay.” Clay loved how Tony was stroking his cheek and it made the urge to kiss him again even bigger. And so he did. He leaned in and didn’t even get the chance to hesitate as Tony closed the distance and slammed his lips on Clay’s. Tony had one hand on Clay’s cheek and one on the back of his head so he could keep Clay this close. Clay let one hand rest in Tony’s neck while the other landed on Tony’s back. He loved how Tony was leading the kiss. It was as how he had imagined this. Tony’s lips were soft but still manly and if Tony wasn’t holding him so tight, he was sure he would sink to the ground. This was even more perfect than he could ever imagine. Tony fucking Padilla was kissing him, in front of the whole school. He could hear their friends lose their minds but he didn’t give a damn, because this moment right here with Tony was all he wanted.

 

It felt like they had been kissing for hours while it probably only lasted for a few minutes. Tony gave Clay two more spall pecks on the lips before ending it. He hated to, but he had to come up for air by now. He rested his forehead against Clay’s while running his hand slowly up and down his back. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” He whispered. Hearing Clay chuckling like this was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. “Yeah, me too actually.” Clay answered. The slow song had stopped by now and _I gotta feeling_  by Black Eyed Peas had started playing. Although Clay and Tony broke apart, Clay was attached to Tony and didn’t leave his side. Tony felt this sudden urge to protect this little angel at all times, from everything and everyone. This boy was his life now, he would do anything for him. “Oh. My. Gosh!” Hannah and Jessica screamed in unison. He felt Clay shift uncomfortably and pulled him closer, laying his arm around him. “You guys are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Hannah says while she runs up to the new pair and hugs them tight. “Can’t. Breathe.” Clay squeaks as Hannah is hugging them really tight now. Clays coughs hard sarcastically when Hannah lets go of them. “You ok?” Tony whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Clay’s temple. Clay nods, smiling widely at the soft touch on his temple. “So fucking adorable.” Jessica sighs, dramatically putting her hands together.

 

They continue dancing and fooling around the rest of the evening. Clay and Tony stole kisses from each other whenever they could which was practically all the time. “Looks like you need another refill.” Tony says, looking at the empty glass in Clay’s hands. “Oh Tony no, I will go get it myself. I won’t dehydrate, don’t worry.” He chuckles. “You sure?” Clay didn’t answer, but leaned in and kissed Tony instead. It wasn’t just a peck on the lips but not a full blown make-out session either. Just a sweet, loving proper kiss. “I’m fine, I promise.” Clay says, giving Tony one more small peck which seems to settle him down for now. Next thing he knows, Tony grabs his hand and starts dancing with him, making him spin and switch sides on the right tones of the music.

 

“Alright Liberty, last song! Make it a good one!” the DJ says through his mic. Tony, Clay and their friends were having the best time ever. Everyone was smiling, dancing and just having the best time ever. Clay didn’t bother kissing Tony in front of half of the school. Half of them wouldn’t even remember by tomorrow morning and the other half wouldn’t care. Zach and Hannah were all over each other tonight. “Let me guess, you’re sleeping over at his place tonight?” Justin said to Hannah. “Why? You jealous?” she spit back playfully. “Oooh! Well played sista!” Skye laughed, high-fiving Hannah. “Don’t worry, I won’t be sleeping alone tonight. Or am I?” Justin asked Jessica. “If you’re nice, you won’t.” she says, giving Hannah a wink. “You heard the lady, brother. Better be a good boy.” Tony laughed, receiving a frown from Justin.

 

“Alex, are you coming or not?” Tony said, already one leg inside the car. “No, I’m fine! I’m going to walk Skye home. Thanks Tony!” Tony nodded and got in the car. “Guess someone’s trying to get some good scores.” Justin laughs. “Hey! Leave him alone!” Jessica says, thumping her boyfriend in his arm. “Remember what she told you? You gotta be a good boy Justin.” Clay teases. “Oh fuck off, Clay.” Justin says rolling his eyes. “Hey! Watch it.” Tony reacted, looking through his rear view mirror, eyeing Justin. Clay looked at Tony with this drunk in love kind of face. He still couldn’t believe that he kissed this beautiful pair of lips. He couldn’t believe that a guy like Tony, strong, masculine and handsome, would ever be able to fall in love with someone like himself. He was tall and skinny, kind of pale and his hair always did the same thing. He must be the luckiest guy in the whole universe.

 

Clay and Jessica had been singing along with the tapes Tony had put in. Tony glanced over to his side and saw Clay being just his happy self. He started humming along with the music and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He couldn’t wait for all the fun things he would be doing with Clay now. He couldn’t wait to take him out for dinner, to the movies, for long car rides and not even knowing where they’re going. “This is me!” Jessica says when they reach her house. She pulls Justin out of the car with her being all over each other already. “Thanks, Tony!” she hastily says trying not to trip over as Justin is practically dragging her over to the front door. “No worries.” He says, pulling the window back up. “Now, let’s get you home.” Tony says leaning in and kissing him softly. He feels Clay smiling into the kiss and makes it a little more intense by moving his lips a bit faster. Clay follows his example suit and suddenly the kiss turns more passionate. Tony brings his hand up to Clay’s neck and lets it roam through his hair which makes Clay shiver. “I like this.” Clay hisses when Tony pulls his hair a little. “I’m glad you like it.” Tony says after pecking him one last time before putting his car in gear and speeding off.

 

The ride to Clay’s home had been rather silent, but both of them didn’t seem to care. The silence wasn’t awkward, it felt good. The music was soft in the background but Clay was paying more attention to Tony’s soft humming. It sounded so soothing, sexy almost. He glanced over at the gear shift where Tony’s hand rested. He wanted to touch it so badly, just put his hand on his. It almost seemed as if his hand was screaming to be covered. Clay pulled all of his courage together and reached out for Tony’s hand. First he ran his fingers over it slowly before covering Tony’s hand completely with his own. Tony looked at him and gave him a small smile, one full of love. Tony wired their fingers together and their hands remained like this for the rest of the ride. Tony was a little startled that Clay could bring himself to do this already because for as far he knew, he was the first boy Clay had ever been with. But it made his feelings for him grow even bigger.

 

“So.. Guess this is your place.” Tony said, shifting in his seat so he was facing Clay now. They had arrived at his house, much too soon for his liking. Clay didn’t let go of his hand but instead turned them over so he could hold it properly. “Thank you so much for tonight. I had the best time.” He started. “I know I should have told you about… this, earlier. But I had to come to terms with myself first, I’m so sorry-“ “Hey, stop. Don’t worry so much Clay. I’m so proud of you for doing what you did tonight. Shit, I don’t think I would ever have the guts to sing a song like that for an entire school.” He says, rubbing his thumb over Clay’s hand. Clay just smiled widely and wanted to kiss him, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Tony noticed and put one hand in Clay’s neck, slowly pulling him closer. ‘I think we have an intruder.” Tony whispers, noses already touching. Clay turned around and saw the curtain of his window moving, giving away the intruder’s presence. “Ugh, my mom.” He chuckled, rolling his eyes. Before he could say something else, he was shut down by Tony’s lips.

 

Clay loved how Tony ran his hand through his hair, so maybe he should return the favor. He would probably like it too. Clay’s hand creeped up towards Tony’s neck. He loved every curve and muscle on Tony’s back as he made his way up. As soon as he touched the skin in his neck, Tony deepened the kiss. This gave Clay even more courage and when he ran his hand through Tony’s hair, he heard the smallest moan escaping his mouth. Shit, this was too hot to handle right now. Clay wanted more, so he grabbed a handful of Tony’s long black hair and pulled it slightly. Tony gasped at the feeling and slammed his lips even harder on Clay’s. He felt Tony open his mouth and then felt some sudden wetness. Tony ran his tongue over Clay’s bottom lip slowly, trying to gain access. Clay hissed at this new feeling but it made his mind go even crazier and his pants grew tighter. He opened his mouth quickly and loved how Tony’s tongue met his. He didn’t even bother to fight for dominance, he was too blown away by this new feeling. Tony’s tongue explored Clay’s mouth and when he was done, Clay tried to do the same thing to him. He quickly glanced down and saw the sudden bigger bulge in Tony’s pants, which made him proud of himself. This must mean that he was doing quite a great job. They kissed and felt each other for a few more minutes, before they finally broke apart. “Good night, Clay. See you tomorrow?” Tony sighed, being a bit out of breath. “See you tomorrow.” Clay answered, leaning in again for a small peck before stepping out of the car. When Tony put his gar into gear and started hitting the gas pedal, Clay sighed. “Tony, wait!” He ran over to his side of the car and crouched down beside his window. “Just one more…” he sticks his head through the window and kissed Tony once more. When he pulled away, Tony started laughing. “You’re cute, Clay. _Hasta mañana._ ” With that, he drove away waving one last time at his boyfriend. “I love you…” Clay whispered once Tony disappeared out of the street. Oh boy, he was so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :333


	12. Chapter 12

Clay watched Tony turn around the corner of the street before heading towards his front door. He quickly ran his tongue over his lips. They were still numb, but he could still taste Tony. He tasted like peppermints, the ones he kept in his car. His lips must be swollen given the fact that they were slightly pounding. He closed the door silently and tiptoed towards the living room, already expecting to see his mom there with this I-wanna-know-everything face. And as he switched the main light on, he saw not only his mom but his dad too sitting at the table. “Honey! Hi!” Lainie exclaimed. “Uhh.. Hi mom. Dad.” Clay stuttered nervously. “Come sit with us for a while, son.” His father said, looking almost as enthusiastic as his wife. Clay took off his jacket and flung it over the seat. He sat down and put his phone on the table in front of him. He stared back and forth from his mom to his dad. It was quiet for a few seconds, but then his mom spoke up. “So… how was your night?” his mom started. “It was good. Me and the band performed really good I guess because we got the loudest applause at the end.” Clay said, knowing this was not what his mom wanted to hear. He liked teasing her like this. “And after that? Did you talk to Tony?” his dad said. “Yeah we talked. A lot. And we danced and laughed and we had… fun.” He started.

 

“Oh, you had fun? That’s…nice.” His dad said. Clay glanced over at the two of them before finally spilling it. “Yeah, okay. We kissed. Happy now?” Clay felt his cheeks get red, almost burn up entirely. His mom’s mouth fell open and she quickly covered it with her hands, trying to contain her excitement. His dad seemed at at loss for words too. “Oh my god sweetie, that’s so good! I’m so happy for you!” Lainie shrieked. “You owe me ten dollars, honey.” Matt said, looking at his wife and sticking his hand out to her. She playfully smacked it with her own hand. “Yeah yeah, sure.” “I’m sorry what? Did you guys place a bet on me or something?” Clay asked, not believing his parents would do something like that. “We kind of did, actually… I’m sorry.” His mom started laughing and he couldn’t contain his chuckles either. The sound of his phone got to stop talking about tonight. All three pairs of eyes were pointed on his phone. “Ohh, is it Tony?” his mom asked. “Lainie, please. Give that boy some privacy!” but the look on Clay’s face was her answer. He saw the name of the sender and started grinning like a weirdo.

 **Tony:** Home at last! Everyone is asleep already, so no hour full of questions about tonight for me. But Leya will probably stalk me tomorrow morning.

 **Clay:** Oh, lucky you! My mom and dad apparently placed a bet on me so now my mom owes my dad ten bucks! Could you believe that!

 **Tony:** Hahaha! That’s so funny!

 **Tony:** You know, thanks again for tonight. I had the best time. With you.

Clay’s heart jumped at the last message. He was so lucky that he had Tony now. He felt so loved, so wanted and protected it made him feel all warm inside.

 **Clay:** You’re the one to thank. You’ve been so patient with me all this time and damn, to me it was really worth the wait. I loved tonight, thank you for making it so perfect for me.

 **Tony:** You’ve been worth the wait, Clay. I’m serious. I’ve been waiting for your lips on mine for what feels like decades!

 **Clay:** To be honest, I liked to have yours on mine.

 **Tony:** Oh, you did, did you? Well, maybe we can do it again sometime soon.

 **Clay:** I would like that, yes!

 **Tony:** Deal! I’m in bed already, tonight has knocked me out! I’m feeling so numb.

 **Clay:** Go get some sleep then, I’ll talk to you in the morning. Thanks again! Goodnight!

 **Tony:** Sweet dreams, Clay <3

 **Clay:** <3

 

Tony parked his car in front of their house and tried to shut the door as quietly as he could. He was kind of glad to see that no one else besides him was still awake so he wouldn’t have to face dozens of questions right now. He was too tired for that. He went upstairs and passed his parents room, hearing his father snore again. He didn’t understand how his mom could sleep with that noise, Tony would go crazy if someone lying next to him was snoring. He quickly snuck into the bathroom and closed the door, letting out a deep sigh. He had really enjoyed tonight. With Clay. He still almost couldn’t believe that this was happening for real. That Clay had really kissed him. Were they a couple now? Did Clay want to call it that? Boyfriends even? Those were things he had to ask Clay and let him decide. They would do everything at his pace. Tony brushed his teeth and combed his hair before shutting down the light again and making his way over to his room. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He had to text Clay. He wanted to hear him one last time before he went to sleep.

 

Tony was smiling like an idiot at the little heart emoji Clay sent back. Oh how he loved this boy so much already. Just as he put his phone in the charger and switched his night light off, he heard a soft knocking on his door. The door opened slowly and his sister Leya appeared. “Tony! Oh my god finally! I’ve waited so long for you to come home!” she whispered, still sounding loud. Tony chuckled and tapped on his bed for her to come sit with him. “Okay. I want to know e v e r y t h i n g.” she said shifting so she could lay on her back besides her brother. “Alright. I had a lot of fun and Clay and his band performed and they were so good! And then suddenly they announced that they had a new song they were going to release tonight. And then suddenly the song went like ‘Pictures of girls are not for me’ so when I looked at Clay that moment and he nodded, I knew that he’s gay as well.” “Go on!” she says, poking him in the side for stopping. Tony jerks away a bit and chuckles. “So after they came off stage and joined our group, we started dancing and laughing. And then they played Mom and Dad’s opening dance song, so I asked Clay if he wanted to dance with me.” Leya’s eyes were so big that they looked like they were about to fall out. “So we started dancing and we got closer and closer and then suddenly Clay was kissing me. He made the first move which still has me blown away actually.” “Oh my gosh Tony!” she yelled. “Shush! You’re going to wake everyone!” “Oh little brother I’m so happy for the two of you. You really deserve each other. You’re going to bring him home soon enough, right? I want to bond with my new brother-in-law.” “You are unbelievable. But thank you, I guess.” He chuckles. Leya pushed herself up on her arms and pulled her brother in for a hug. “I’m so so happy for you, Tony. You really deserve this. I love you.” “Oh, please. Don’t go crying on me now or I will join you. I love you too.” He pulled her even closer before letting go. “Sleep well, _hermano_.” Leya said as she made her way out of his room again. “You too, _hermana._ ”

 

Clay was just about to shut the door of his room as his mom walked by. “Hey mom? Can you come in for a second, please?” “Off course, honey.” She followed Clay to his bed after shutting his door. “Are you okay?” she sounded worried. “Yeah, I am. I’m just, nervous I guess? I’ve never done anything like this, I don’t know if I will be able to make Tony happy like I’m supposed to do.” He sighed. “Oh Clay. Why do you always pressure yourself so much? You’ll do great. I know I shouldn’t have done that, but when I peeked through the window and saw you and Tony in the car, boy, I’ve never seen him that happy. He looks at you as if you put the stars in the sky.” “You think so?” “Off course. Just go with the flow honey, you’ll see that it will be easier than you’re thinking right now.” Clay pulls his mom in for a short hug. “Thank you mom. Thank you for accepting me, and Tony.” He sighs. “Hey! Off course! You’re my son and Tony is my handsome son-in-law now. How could I not accept the two of you? I love seeing you together!” “Mom! Son-in-law, really?” Clay chuckled. “Well, who knows. You make a cute couple to me. I’m so happy for you.” Clay smiles shyly. “Goodnight, mom.” “Goodnight, Clay!” she winks at him one more time before shutting the door. Clay rolls his eyes playfully. He loved how his parents are so okay with him being gay and Tony being the one who was making him happy. Tony… Damn, he missed him already. Clay put his phone back in its charger and tried to fall asleep quickly so he could text Tony first thing tomorrow. His Tony. His beautiful, tanned, muscled and ubersweet Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos and comments! I really appreciate it and it gives me more courage and inspiration to keep writing!


	13. Chapter 13

Tony woke up the next morning and felt like a whole new person. He had had the most amazing dream about Clay. He glanced down and saw his proud morningwood. Must have been caused by his dream. He reached down and started helping himself, picturing Clay in his mind. When he had reached his climax, he collapsed back onto the mattress and was panting heavily. When he had calmed down again, he didn’t come out of bed yet because he was sure that if his mother saw him walking in the kitchen, she would fire a thousand questions to him about last night. He pulled his phone out of the charger and started typing a text to Clay.

 **Tony:** Goodmorning performer! Did you sleep good? Miss you <3

Tony got up and opened his closet, looking for something comfortable to start the day with. He took out a pair of grey trainers and a black V-neck T-shirt and quickly changed. His phone vibrated on the night stand and he rushed over to it, quickly grabbing it and unlocking it.

 **Clay:** Goodmorning to you too, handsome. I slept like a baby ;) Would have slept even better with you lying next to me though. Miss you too <3

 **Tony:** You’re so damn cute. You wanna catch up later today? Maybe, like watch a movie or something? My place or yours, you choose.

 **Clay:** My place is fine, if that’s okay with you? I can ask if you can stay over tonight? It’s totally fine if you don’t want to, I know it’s only been a few hours actually but I just want to be with you so badly…

 **Tony:** No no, I’m totally fine with that! I would love to. Guess I’ll start packing my bag then ;) See you soon <3

 **Clay:** <3

 

Tony was smiling like an idiot while packing his bag. “How can a man need so many things.” He said to himself while grabbing all the things he needed. When he was finished, he put his phone in his pocket and went downstairs, preparing himself mentally for his mother.

 

“Oh hey Clay! Goodmorning!” his mother exclaims when she sees her son taking a seat at the breakfast table. “Hi mom, hi dad.” “Did you sleep well?” his dad asked. “Yes, fine. Thank you.” “Alright, let’s get started before these pancakes get cold!” Lainie grabbed Clay’s plate and put some of her selfmade pancakes on it. She knew Clay loved them. “Hey mom, is it okay if Tony comes over today and like, maybe spend the night?” he stuttered. “Of course! I would love to have him over!” “Really? Thank you so much! I’m going to call him right away!” Clay got up and got out of the kitchen again. “But… You haven’t eaten your pancakes yet!” she tried, but Clay was already out of sight. “Oh honey, his belly is full of butterflies already.” Matt smiled, gaining a peck on the lips from his wife. “I can’t wait to get to know him better. I feel like we have to get to know Clay all over again, and I think it’s kind of exciting.” “I feel the same way sweetie.” Matt grabs Lainie’s hand and squeezes it slightly. This was going to be an exciting weekend. Clay was sitting on the stairs while waiting for Tony to pick up the phone.

“Hey Clay!” shit, only hearing Tony’s voice made the butterflies in his belly go crazy.

“Hi Tony! Listen, I just asked my mom if you could stay over and she said it was fine, so I’m in for movie night!”

“Awesome! Okay let’s make a deal. You pick the movie you want to see, and I’ll bring the snacks.”

“That’s a deal! I think you might be the best boyfriend ever!”

“Oh, so am I your boyfriend now?” Damn.. Clay could just imagine Tony’s smile through the phone.

“I think so. If you want to call it that of course! I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t-“

“Clay, stop! I’d love for you to be my boyfriend, and for me to be yours. So, boyfriend, see you in a while!”

“Alrighty. See you soon, boyfriend.” Clay was chuckling by now, and so was Tony. He was sooo in love with him. He hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen, he was really hungry by now. “He’s coming!” he said excitedly. “I should go to the grocery store! I don’t have anything here to make us a proper dinner tonight.” “Mom, please. It’s just Tony, he’s had dinner with us countless times already. He wouldn’t want you to outdo yourself.” “Clay, I have to make a good impression on my son-in-law. Let me have my moment.” She states dramatically. “Okay fine, I’ll give you your moment.” Clay chuckles, taking a bite of his pancake. He was sure his mom would make a heavily dinner tonight. And he couldn’t wait to bring Tony home for the first time as his boyfriend. This was going to be so exciting.

 

Tony knew his mom wouldn’t let him go that easily. She was asking way too much questions to his liking. “So tell me again, he kissed you first? Not you? That really surprises me. I always thought Clay was a bit of a shy boy.” “Believe me or not, he did.” Tony chuckled. His mom was overly excited that the two longterm friends finally had something that should have started ages ago. “Oh Tony, I’m so happy for you. I think Clay really is the right guy for you. He is kind, funny, decent and he is handsome. So handsome.” She smiled. “ _Máma_!” “What, he is right?” Tony let his eyes down and started blushing. “Yeah, he is handsome indeed. He is so handsome and he doesn’t even realize it himself. Maybe it’s better that way.” He chuckled. “You two will make a great couple. I know that for sure. I’m so proud of you.” Ria started getting emotional and quickly wiped away the tear that escaped and was rolling down her cheek. “Oh, _Máma_!” Tony scooted over towards his mom and pulled her in for a hug. He hugged her so tight that he could feel the soft sobs on his shoulder. “ _Por qué estás llorando_?” “I’m not crying, I’m just so happy. Like I feel my heart is going to burst because I know how happy you are right now.” Tony didn’t know what to say, he just pulled her even closer if that was possible. A few moments later, he got in the car and made his way over to the nearest store to get some snacks.

 

Clay quickly ran upstairs after he finished his breakfast. He wanted to shower before Tony got here. He put on some music and waited for the water to get warm. When he saw the steam coming out of the shower, he stripped down and got in the shower, letting the warm water run through his hair and over his body. He was humming and singing along to the radio and swayed his hips to the beats. He didn’t spend too much time in the shower though, he still had to prep his room for a movie night. And he had to pick a movie, which he knew was going to take a while because he was so bad at choosing. He got out as soon as he rinsed off all of the soap. He dried himself off and put on his fresh pair of underwear. As they were having a movie day, he didn’t put on his best clothes, but he was still decent. He put on his new sweater his mom had bought for him which was actually two sizes too big for him but it felt so comfy. He also put on his best pair of trainers and fixed his hair after. He really hated his hair. It’s always the same. Tony’s hair on the other hand was just amazing. It was so long and shiny and always perfect in place. Just when he had finished cleaning up his room, the bell rang. He speeded down the stairs and called to his mother that he would get it. He opened the door and saw the most beautiful creature on earth.

 

Tony felt kind of nervous when he rang the bell. He dropped his two bags on the floor and put his hands on his hips, waiting for someone to open the door. Secretly hoping Clay would be the one opening the door. When the door finally opened, his face cracked into a small immediately. “Hello-hmpf!” He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as Clay cover his mouth with his own. It was a deep, loving kiss. Tony felt Clay smiling into the kiss and pushed his lips even harder on his boyfriend’s. When Clay pulled back, Tony finally got the chance to say something. “Goodmorning to you too.” He chuckled. “Goodmorning, boyfriend.” Clay blushed and leaned in again, pecking Tony on the lips once more. “Let me carry one of your bags.” He said, trying to take on out of his hand. “Have you seen these muscles yet? I can carry two bags, you silly.” Tony laughed. Clay rolled his eyes playfully and wanted to let Tony pass him to get inside, but Tony put his face right in front of Clay’s. “Roll your eyes at me like that again and I will make you pay for it.” Clay gasped at the sudden change of mood. This was so sexy. He had to admit that he found it so hot when Tony acted so, dominant? He could be so sweet and cheesy one second, and act all dominant and hot the other. Clay would die for it. But he promised himself to take it easy for now. He smiled and closed the door behind them. Tony put the bags to the ground and pulled Clay in for one last kiss before they would enter the living room and meet Clay’s parents. “Let’s do this.” Tony whispered in Clay’s mouth, pressing his lips to Clay’s and tracing his tongue over Clay’s lip to end with. He just loved how Clay’s eyes turned wide and how he let his mouth fall open whenever Tony did that. Tony knew already that he wouldn’t be able to pay much attention to the movie later, because Clay was looking so cute in that oversized sweater and he just wanted to pepper him with kisses all the time. “You ready? My mom is kind of, excited.” Clay chuckled, rubbing his neck. “I am. Let’s go.” Tony chuckled, following Clay to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christian posted a picture of Tony and Clay on his Insta and used #Clony, and I'm freaked about it! :3  
> Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I needed to cut it in half because the next chapter is one whole ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Tony had been over at Clay’s house for countless times, but this time he was shitting his pants. Would Clay’s parents be okay with him dating their son? His hands were getting sweaty as he followed Clay to the living room. “Oh hey guys! Hi Tony!” Lainie says. “Hi Mrs. Jensen!” Tony said, trying his best to be as polite as possible. “Tony, please, call me Lainie as you always do. We’re family now, right?” she smiled widely. Tony felt so much more relaxed now. He felt so at home now. “Come on boys, join us for lunch?” Matt said, pointing at the two empty seats at the table. Clay pulled Tony’s chair back so he didn’t have to do it. “I have to congratulate you, Matt. Clay is a real gentleman.” Tony smiled. “Well thank you, Tony.” “Uh, hello? I’m here you know. I can hear you?” Clay grumbled, causing his dad and his boyfriend to laugh. Clay sat down next to Tony and let out a big sigh which lead to Tony laughing even harder. Clay slapped him playfully on his arm. “You’re a bad boyfriend.” Clay whispered at Tony sticking out his tongue.

 

“So, tell us Tony. When did you fall in love with Clay?” Matt asked. “Dad!” Clay said. “No, it’s okay Clay.” Tony started, putting his hand on Clay’s arm, running his thumb over it. Lainie saw and couldn’t help but feel so much love for the boys. “I uh, I fell in love with Clay a long time ago actually. But because I thought that he was straight, I wanted to forget my feelings by dating another guy. Turned out he was a total ass…” Tony said. “Do you mean Brad? Clay told me a lot about him.” Lainie asked, receiving a nod from Tony. “I broke up with Brad a few weeks ago, and when I told Clay, I don’t know, I saw this change. I had a suspicion about it, but I was never sure enough to ask Clay. And then yesterday at the Spring Fling when he sang his new song, it made all sense to me. That’s when I fell head over heels in love with him again.” Lainie and Matt were staring at Tony as if he had just told the story of the perfect romance movie. Clay scooted his chair closer to Tony’s so he could rest his head on Tony’s shoulder and nuzzled a bit into it. He felt so much love for him right now and he wanted to kiss him so badly, but maybe it was a little too early to kiss in front of his parents. “You know, Tony” Matt started. “Ever since I first met you as a little toddler, I always knew you would grow up to be a good and decent guy. And here you are, making my son more self-assured than he has ever been. Thank you for that, really. You two have my blessing.” “And mine.” Lainie finishes. Tony looked at Clay’s eyes, then to his lips. “Screw it” Clay thought and placed a swift kiss on Tony’s lips. “So cute.” Lainie sighed, getting up to grab everything she needs to serve lunch for her three boys.

 

Lunch was finally over, much to Clay’s relief. He just wanted to head upstairs and cuddle his boyfriend with a blanket covering them. He never knew he would be so cheesy, but every time he was scrolling through Pinterest and he saw the most cheesiest photo ever, his heart totally melted. “Clay, slow down! You’re going to make me fall down the stairs!” Tony chuckles as Clay is pulling him up the stairs. Tony followed Clay and quickly closed the door once he was inside. He pulled Clay by his arm and pushed him against the door. Clay gasped and pulled Tony close. “I’ve missed your lips.” Tony’s says while sliding his finger over Clay’s bottom lip. Clay’s breath hitched and he pulled Tony even closer by his lower back. He gasped once again as he felt something hard pressing against his thigh. Tony’s eyes widened and Clay saw this sense of lust in his eyes. “Damn you, Jensen.” Tony said, voice low and eyes dark. He slammed his lips to Clay’s and let his hands roam to Clay’s hair. When he tugged on Clay’s hair slightly, the younger boy moaned. Clay felt himself getting hard, scared that Tony would soon feel it too and would pull back. And so he did... Tony tugged on Clay’s hair again and Clay unconsciously rolled his hips against Tony, making the shorter boy growl.  “Oh boy, someone’s awake.” Tony whispers hungrily in Clay’s mouth. “Tony! Stop!” Clay chuckled, slapping Tony on the shoulder and feeling his cheeks getting red. Tony gave him a few more loving kisses, stopping with a quick peck and taking a step back. Clay whined at the loss of pressure on his lips and body. Tony looked at the whining mess Clay was now, feeling proud for making him feel like that by only kissing him a little rougher. “Come on, let’s cuddle big boy.” He said making his way over to Clay’s bed.

 

Tony took his shoes off and positioned himself on the bed. “Are you coming or what?” he said laughing, looking at Clay who was still trying to pull himself together. “Uh yeah, hang on. Gonna grab my laptop.” He quickly grabbed his laptop from his desk and put it on the nightstand. He pressed the power button and stood up again, looking for his blanket. “What are you looking for?” Tony asked, trying to push his yawn away. “Just wait.” Clay said. He found it lying under a pile of clothes on his desk chair. Clay made his way over to his bed to find Tony laying with his eyes closed. Clay bends over and places a sweet kiss on Tony’s temple. Tony doesn’t react for a few seconds but then suddenly opens his eyes and tugs on Clay’s arm, making him lose his balance and land on top of Tony. Clay was caught off guard and Tony loved the slight shocked look on his face. “Bad boyfriend.” Clay laughed, spreading the blanket over the two off them. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Tony’s neck, letting out a loud sigh. “My, that was a big one.” Tony said, slowly rubbing Clay’s back. Clay lifted his head and locked his eyes with Tony’s. “I just love how we finally get to do this stuff. Just cuddling in your arms, watching a cheesy movie, covered by our warm comfy blanket while the rain is clattering against the window.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Tony’s.

 

“You are so damn cute!” Tony sighs, putting his hands on Clay’s cheeks to keep him as close as possible while kissing. The kiss was soft and loving, and Tony got all warm inside by it. “Alright, tell me. What movie did you pick?” Tony said when they broke the kiss. Clay pushed himself up on his arm and reached over to the laptop, using only one hand to open Netflix and find the film. When the characteristic song started playing, Tony chuckled. “Notting Hill? Oh man, you are so gay!” “Excuse me? Julia Roberts is a fucking queen in this movie, and I love Hugh Grant’s hair!” Clay tried defending himself. “You are so cheesy.” Tony whispered, pressing a kiss on Clay’s hair who was still lying on top of him, his arms wrapped tightly around Tony’s torso. Tony loved how Clay always had to spoil certain happenings in movies. “Tony, listen closely. He’s going to say _oopsydaisy_!” Clay mutters, running circles on Tony’s chest with his thumb. “See! Told you!” Clay yelled proudly when the actor spoke out the words Clay had predicted. Tony just smiled, tightened his grip around Clay even more and pressed a few soft pecks to his temple.

 

“I love this part!” Tony says, but gets no reaction. The taller boy must be all swallowed up by the movie. Tony had started stroking his hair a while ago, and he couldn’t stop. He couldn't bring himself to waking up this prescious angel. Clay had the softest hair he had ever felt. It didn’t matter in what direction Tony stroked, it always fell back into its normal position. “I’m just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her.” Tony whispered along with Julia. Clay stirred and let out a deep sigh. “Clay?” Tony whispered, pushing some of his boyfriend’s hair out of the way to take a peek at his eyes. Much to his disbelieve, the white boy had fallen asleep. Clay Jensen had fallen asleep during his all-time favorite movie. Tony’s face broke into the biggest smile and he let his hand stroke Clay’s back softly while his other hand pulled the blanket more over Clay, making him press his body more to Tony’s. Tony couldn’t help but feel so much love for him. “I love you, Clay.” He whispered so quietly that he himself almost didn’t hear it. He pressed one more kiss on Clay’s hair before he continued watching the movie, enjoying the situation he found himself in.

 

The movie was playing its credits and Clay still hadn’t woken up yet. As much as Tony loved this position they found themselves in, he really had to pee. He ran his thumb over Clay’s cheek, trying to wake him up. “Hey, Clay…” he whispered, shaking him softly. Clay just growled and turned his head the other way. “Clay! I have to pee!” Tony chuckled. Clay started stretching himself and lifted his head, blinking his eyes fiercely to try and clear his vision. “Goodmorning.” Tony smiled, running his hand through Clay’s hair. “Is the movie over already?” Clay said, pouting his lip. “Yes it is, you fell asleep halfway!” “Aww, maybe we should watch it again then.” He said, sounding hopefully. “Whatever you want, but I really have to pee now!” Tony said, practically pushing Clay off of him and running to the bathroom. When Tony got back, Clay was scrolling through his phone but his face was turned away from Tony. Tony tiptoed towards him and put his hands on his shoulders roughly. “Oh my god! Tony!” Clay jumped up and slapped Tony’s leg. “I am so going to get you back!” Tony leaned in and let his lips hover over Clay’s. “Yeah? Are you? Well, the game is on!”

 

“I’m going to grab some snacks, okay?” Clay gets up and pecks Tony on the lips, quickly heading downstairs to grab them some snacks and something to drink. “Hey Clay, I was on the phone with your grandma just now, and she invited us over for dinner.” Lainie started. “Uhhm…” “But, I know you probably don’t want to tell everyone yet and just want to be with Tony tonight so I said that you were not feeling okay, but Dad and I are going. You okay with that?” “Yes! Thanks, mom!” Clay clapped his hands enthusiastically and opened the fridge to grab some soda. “Oh and Clay, I’ll leave some money for pizza on the counter.” His mom said. “You’re the best.” Clay smiled, pecking her on the cheek. He grabbed some chips and tried not to spill any of the soda while he headed upstairs. Tony was laying on the bed, limbs spread out and humming along with the music he had apparently put on. “Here you go” Clay said, giving him one of the glasses. Tony drank almost half of his glass. “Oh by the way, my grandma invited me and my parents over for dinner, but since you’re here mom told her that I wasn’t feeling well. So she’s going with dad and she’s leaving us some pizza money.” Clay explained. “Clay, if you want to go to your grandmas that’s fine, I can just go home then.” Tony mumbles. “What? No, silly! I want you here, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Clay says, putting his glass on the nightstand. He pushes Tony back against the wall and crawls in his lap. He leans in and starts kissing Tony fiercely. “So… that means we have the place to ourselves tonight?” Tony whispers into Clay’s ear after he broke the kiss. “For a few hours, yes. Why? What did you have in mind?” Clay laughs, sticking out his tongue. “Oh, nothing…” Tony says, voice low and giving Clay a wink which makes the taller boy’s face get all flushed red. Oh the things he wanted Tony to do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little longer to udpate, work has been demanding so much of my energy lately :/


	15. Chapter 15

Tony was laying on top of Clay, kissing him passionately. He was straddling Clay completely so the taller boy had no chance of trying to get away from him. Clay was a little moaning mess underneath him, and Tony would die for it. Every time Clay let out a moan it hit Tony straight below the belt. Clay was running his hands fiercely through his hair, tugging it every once in a while, making it really hard for Tony to stop himself from rolling his hips on Clay. “Tony…” Clay breathed into his mouth. Tony pushed Clay’s head to the side so he had full access to his neck. He started just below his earlobe, placing a small kiss there. He started making his way down slowly, making sure to kiss, lick and suck all the flesh on his way. Clay adjusted his legs a bit so now Tony could feel Clay’s erection pressing against his. “Damn, this boy feels big.” He thought to himself. Tony slightly bit Clay’s earlobe making Clay buck his hips up. “I’m sorry..” He whispered. “Don’t be.” Tony moaned, rolling his hips down on Clay’s, earning a load moan from the virgin boy. Tony tugged on Clay’s collar, so his collarbones were now visible. He bucked down and bit down on them softly. Clay bucked his hips again, making Tony growl even deeper. Tony could feel how hard Clay had become already, and so had he. Just as Clay saw his chance to switch roles, they heard the bell ring. “Fucking hell… Timing!” Tony chuckled. He pushed Clay off of him and headed to the door. “Hello? What about this?” Clay whined, feeling lonely the second Tony got up from the bed. “That, _mi amor_ , is called foreplay.” Tony closed the door and left a gasping, shocked looking Clay behind. He loved the effect he had on Clay. “Tony! What the hell!” was the last thing he heard coming out of Clay’s bedroom before opening the front door.

 

“This Padilla-boy is going to be the death of me.” Clay thought to himself. Tony just walked out the door with this big smile on his face, leaving Clay all horny and lightheaded. There were two things Clay could freak out about. First, Tony had called him “ _mi amor_.” Clay wasn’t speaking Spanish fluently yet, but he did know some things, like nicknames. What did Tony mean by “my love?” Did he mean in in like a playful way? Or was he being serious, and really meaning the romantic side of the love word? And second, Tony had used the word foreplay. Foreplay for fucks sake. Clay almost came in his pants a few minutes ago. He felt his arousal throbbing as he was imagining the things Tony would do to him later… He could see Tony in his bare chest, jeans hanging low to his probably muscled V-line. He could see him running his fingers all over Clay’s chest, slowly making his way down to tug open the knot of his joggings. He could feel Tony slowly taking of his pants and running his fingers over Clay’s growing bulge. It made Clay’s hard on throb even harder, almost unbearable to not touch it. He closed his eyes and growled deeply.

 

“Clay!” Tony said for the third time, raising his voice this time. Clay was sitting there with his eyes closed, looking completely zoned out. “If you keep daydreaming like this, your pizza will get cold.” Tony chuckled, sitting down on the bed across from Clay and giving him his box. “Uhh, yeah. Sorry.” He whispered. Tony opened his and took a slice, taking a big bite. “What were you thinking about?” he said, mouth full and careful not to spit. “Nothing, I swear.” Clay said, taking a bite too. “Well, you can tell me later.” Tony said, voice low and eyes hungry. Clay felt a shiver run down his spine and swallowed hard. As he took another bite, he felt Tony’s eyes burn on him. He tried to ignore it but he couldn’t fight the urge to look back. And when he did lock eyes with Tony, the situation escalated pretty quickly. Tony grabbed the two boxes of pizza, tossing them on the floor. One moment Clay was eating his pizza, and the next thing he knew was Tony lying on top of him, planting kisses all over his face and neck.

 

Clay didn’t even try to stop his moans, there was no point. He could feel Tony’s hard erection pressing against his. Tony was sucking, licking and biting on Clay’s exposed skin on his neck and it made Clay’s mind go crazy. He felt like he was in a rush or something. Clay felt Tony shift and whined at the loss of Tony’s lips on his neck. He tried pulling him back in but Tony kept his head up. “Clay. Please just promise me one thing. I want to take things at your pace. If I do something that’s making you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I’ll stop.” “Tony…” “Promise me!” “I promise. I don’t want you to stop yet” Tony didn’t seem to need much more as he pressed his lips to Clay. The kiss heated up, Tony biting softly on Clay’s lower lip as Clay let out an inaudible sound, making Tony’s body react even more. Tony started moaning into Clay’s mouth, making Clay almost losing control over himself. He started roaming his hands over Tony’s body, slightly tugging on his shirt. “Off.” He breathes. “Well that’s just a word, Jensen.” Tony says, sitting up and taking off his shirt slowly. He looks at Clay who is just staring at him, running his eyes up and down on his torso. Tony grins and rolls his hips down on Clay, making their erections press against each other for just a second. Clay gasps, looking at Tony with big eyes and his mouth hanging wide open. Tony rolled his hips again, running his hands over Clay’s chest. “Can I take off yours?” he asked. Clay just nodded and put his arms up, allowing Tony to take it off for him.

 

Once Tony had pulled off Clay’s hoodie and shirt too, he leaned back down and smashed their bare, flushed chests together. The skin-to-skin contact made both of their minds crazy. Tony looked Clay in the eyes as he leaned down to his collarbones. He started pressing swift kisses to them before slowly moving lower. He made sure to not neglect any part of skin, kissing every single inch. Clay just kept staring at him with these big blue eyes of his, slowly breathing in and out through his mouth. Clay closed his eyes for just one second, but fluttered them open as he felt a sudden feeling of pleasure. He looked down and saw Tony’s mouth covering his entire nipple. “Oh god…” he sighed, throwing his head back as Tony flicked his tongue over it. Clay was now panting as Tony continued to lick his nipple. But the moment he started sucking it, Clay arched his back and moaned loudly. Tony just laughed, the vibrations of it rolling over Clay’s chest. When Tony was finished with one nipple, he started kissing the area around the other one. Once Clay was lying back down and was a bit more calm again, he started sucking it. Clay did all he could to not arch his back again because he didn’t want Tony to stop.

 

Tony was finally satisfied so he started moving lower again. He reached Clay’s belly button and gave it a soft kiss. He looked back up and saw Clay looking at him with big eyes, preparing himself for his next move. Tony decided to just play with him a bit and reached up again, kissing Clay on the lips. By the way Clay was grabbing his hair and tugging it hard, almost painful, Tony knew he had to keep moving on. He pulled back from the kiss, causing Clay to whine. “Just wait.” He said, quoting Clay from earlier that night. He kissed his way down again, back to his belly button. “Clay, just tell me to stop whenever you want to, okay?” Clay didn’t respond but just kept looking at Tony with his lips slightly parted. “Okay?” Tony repeated himself. “Okay!” Clay whined. Tony nodded and started paying attention to his beautiful body again. Clay showed just the slightest of abdominal hair and Tony loved it. He brought his face back to Clay’s, not kissing him but just hovering closely above him, locking eyes. He reached down and started running his fingers on Clay’s waist band. Clay immediately let out a gasp, bucking his hips up. Tony just grinned and pulled the waist band, letting if fall back with a soft sound. Clay gasped again and smashed his lips on Tony, licking his lip for access. At the way he was exploring his mouth, Tony knew he was ready. He kept kissing Clay while he ran his hands on Clay’s covered thighs, rubbing them lovingly. He let his fingers roam a bit before letting them travel over to Clay’s growing bulge. He ran his fingers over it once before looking at Clay again. Clay had his eyes squeezed shut, frowning his forehead in pleasure. When Tony cupped his bulge entirely, Clay bucked his hips up in his hand. “Tony…” he gasped, bucking again. “I know.” Tony reached up and pecked Clay on the lips. “You ready?” Clay didn’t respond but just kissed Tony again. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Tony grinned. He sat up and got of Clay. He started tugging down Clay’s joggings. The taller boy was wearing a pair of blue and white striped underwear, which Tony found totally adorable. When the joggings were tossed to the ground, he ran his finger over Clay’s erection one more time before taking of his pair of underwear too. Clay’s erection landed on Clay’s stomach with a soft smack. “So beautiful…” Tony whispered, running his eyes up and down Clay’s entire body. Clay started shifting uncomfortably as Tony was doing so, covering his face with his hands. “Hey..” Tony whispered as he leaned down, pushing Clay’s hands away. “Don’t be shy, _amor_ , you are beautiful.” He pressed a kiss to Clay’s forehead and nuzzled their noses together.

 

When Clay had calmed down again, Tony stood up and quickly got out of his own jeans. His throbbing erection pulsed at the sense of freedom. He sat down at the end of the bed and bended over. He stroke Clay’s thighs, rubbing circles with his hands along the way. He grabbed Clay’s dick and started pumping his hand up and down slowly. Clay gasped and threw his head back, his fingers grasping the sheets below him. Tony loved how vulnerable Clay made himself to him. No one at school, no one of his friends or family would ever see him like this. Tony had the privilege of seeing Clay in the state he was now. Looking so small and vulnerable yet sexy and hot at the same time. He kept stroking his dick, precome starting to leak out of it. Clay was still lying with his eyes close so Tony decided to take it a step further. He bended over just a little more and started licking his tip. Clay jumped up and watched Tony with his eyes wide open and balancing himself on his elbows. Tony made sure to keep looking Clay in the eyes as he slowly took more of his dick in his mouth. With every inch he went down, Clay gasped.

 

Tony loved the effect this was having on Clay. He licked the side of his dick and wrapped his lips around the tip again. Clay threw his head back and moved his hands to grip onto Tony’s hair. Tony bobbed his head down slowly, sucking slightly. “Oh shit, Tony.” Clay breathed out, tugging on Tony’s hair again. Clay tried his best to not give in to the need of bucking his hips, he didn’t want to force anything. Tony wouldn’t be Tony Padilla if he didn’t notice. “Don’t stop it.” He said, lips still attached to Clay’s hard member and his now free hands stroking Clay wherever he could reach. He picked up the pace and started bobbing his head down a little faster, dragging his teeth softly along the way. He wasn’t stopping until he felt Clay against the back of his throat, his nose being tickled by Clay’s few dark hairs. Clay couldn’t hold himself anymore and bucked his hips, causing Tony to smirk while still not stopping. “Tony…” Clay whispered. The boy was close, so close. “I’m gonna come…” he said, wanting to warn Tony. Tony didn’t listen but picked up the pace even more, making slight choke sounds when he bobbed down a little too far. He could feel Clay’s erection pulse on his tongue, knowing he would soon be coming all over the place.

 

He wrapped his hand around Clay’s balls, feeling them tighten immediately. He dipped his tongue into Clay’s slit and caused the boy to cry out loud. “T-Tony! Fuck!” Clay shouted as he came hard. He watched in awe as Tony’s mouth was still wrapped around his member, swallowing every last drop. Clay had never seen something like this, but it was so hot! Tony Padilla, the hottest guy at school was sucking his dick and swallowing every single bit of his cum. It made Clay horny all over again. Tony released his dick with a loud pop and started licking his lips, moaning softly. “Does it… taste good?” Clay whispered. Tony looked up and laid his body down on Clay’s, hovering his face above his. “You taste amazing.” Tony smiled before crashing his lips onto Clay’s, thrusting his tongue inside to let Clay have a taste of himself. He smirked when Clay moaned softly. Tony wanted to pull away and cuddle his boyfriend for a while now, but that wasn’t what Clay wanted. Clay deepened the kiss again and in one swift movement, he rolled and now he was on top of Tony. “Your turn.” He smiled.

 

“What? Clay no, you don’t have to do that!” Tony breathed, caught off-guard by Clay’s sudden dominance. “I want to, Tony. I want to taste you as well.” “O-okay.. Just stop when you feel like it.” Clay didn’t let him finish his sentence but smashed his lips onto his. He licked Tony’s bottom lip and quickly got access to explore his mouth which was still tasting like his cum. Tony whimpered at the loss of Clay’s lips as he slowly made his way down. He was sucking on Tony’s neck, making sure to leave a mark there so it was clear to the world that this handsome boy was his. He then tried to recall the things Tony had done to his own nipple, so he could do it to Tony now. Tony whimpered when Clay ran his tongue over his nipple. “Oh shit!” Tony grasped onto Clay’s hair and started pulling it slightly, Clay’s short hair making it hard for him to not lose his grip. Once Clay was satisfied, he reached up and planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He let his hands go downwards and started running his fingers on Tony’s waistband. Although he was comfortable around Tony while he was still naked, his hands were still shaking. Shaking with nerves and anticipation. Tony caught Clay’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s okay, love. You don’t have to do this.” He said, planting a kiss to Clay’s temple. “But I really want to..” Clay whispered, pressing his forehead against Tony’s.

 

“Okay. Take your time, one step at a time. I think you’re really brave.” Tony whispered. Clay nodded and went down again. He traced the waistband again, slowly slipping a finger underneath it. Tony’s breath hitched and gave Clay more courage. He let his fingers hover over Tony’s bulge, sometimes giving it the slightest touch. Tony was moaning softly and bit his lip, watching every movement of Clay closely. Then in one swift moment, Clay’s hand disappeared into his boxers and grabbed his now throbbing erection. Tony gasped and threw his head back in pleasure. He had wrapped himself a dozen times and he had been given a blowjob by his ex-boyfriends, but this was different. This was Clay Jensen giving him this kind of attention. Clay didn’t hesitate anymore and pulled Tony’s boxers down to his ankles, the shorter boy finishing it with kicking them off. Now that his dick was free, it surprised Clay with how big it was. “Wow…” he whispered, studying it like it was some sort of rare thing. He ran his finger slowly up and down and played with the tip. “Fuck, Clay!” Tony gasped when Clay suddenly engulfed his member. “Clay, slow down. I don’t want you to force yourself.” Tony breathed through his moans. Clay put his tongue in Tony’s slit and flicked it. This made Tony buck up, forcing Clay to take him in almost completely. “Shit! Clay, I’m sorry!” Tony quickly said, trying to pull Clay’s face to him but he slapped his hands away. Clay bobbed his head down again, the tip of his nose now tickled by Tony’s dark curls. He took Tony’s hand and put it on the back of his head. “Do it again.” He whispered. “You sure?” Tony asked a bit worried, not wanting so scare his boyfriend off. Clay flicked his tongue in the slit again so Tony would buck up again, and so he did. “Fuck!” Tony shouted. He slowly started to press Clay’s head down on him with his hand, trying not to buck again. Clay just started sucking harder, making Tony more wet and going down on him faster and faster. Tony couldn’t help himself anymore and starting bucking his hips but making sure to not choke his boyfriend. With every trust he gave, Clay was taking him in completely. “Clay, I’m fucking close!” Tony breathed. Clay started bobbing his head even faster and used one hand to stroke Tony’s balls. He could feel them tighten and felt how Tony’s dick started twitching on his tongue. “Fuuck!” Tony shouted as he came loudly, releasing his semen in Clay’s mouth. Clay didn’t spit it out, but instead he swallowed the entire load and started licking Tony’s dick again, making sure to get every last drop. Tony let himself fall backwards again and was panting heavily, trying to come down from his high. Clay released his dick with a loud pop and chuckled at the sight of his panting boyfriend, cheeks red and a nice hickey showing on his neck. Clay grabbed his pair of boxers and put them on again, then grabbing Tony’s and handing it to him. Clay laid down on the bed next to Tony and wrapped himself all around him. He locked their legs together and wrapped his arms around his chest. Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead and covered them up with a blanket. They were sweating and they would surely get cold if he didn’t cover them up now.

 

Clay pushed his head into Tony’s neck, immediately gaining a feeling of safety as Tony wrapped his arms around him. “Hey Tony?” he whispered. “Yeah?” “I love you too.” Clay said, making circles on Tony’s chest with his thumb. “What?” Tony said turning his head and looking him in the eye. “Earlier when I was falling asleep, I heard you say that you love me. I love you too.” “Oh god.. I love you so fucking much, _mi cielo._ ” He gave Clay a kiss filled with passion and love, stroking his cheek while he was doing so. When he pulled back he let out a big sigh and laid his head back down again, closing his eyes and the biggest smile on his face. “So… do you want to finish our pizza now?” Clay whispered. Tony started laughing and pressed another kiss on Clay’s hair. “Sure. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time ever writing smut so maybe this is not what you expected, but I really tried my best. I worked on this for three days to make it the best I could! Thank you for your patience everyone! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post every day, or every other day. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!


End file.
